


The Final Battle with Rose

by Imaginativekid16



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's, The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Breaking the Fourth Wall, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, F/F, My First Work in This Fandom, Other, Parent Emperor Belos (The Owl House), Sans fight parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:41:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27141244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imaginativekid16/pseuds/Imaginativekid16
Summary: A certain hero is now ready to face an enemy that caused him so much pain in his past. He's ready to fight for his freedom and the monster's death.(Now with a new Z̶̡̛̦͍̖͓̝̖̫͓͊͋͌̐͛͒̀̇̾̋̚͝Ả̶̧̡̛̹̺͍̩̬̬̻͔̓͂̓̈́̊͒̚̚͜Ļ̵̦̬̝͉̙̗̤̪̃̓̏́͋̾͛̀̋̅̆̚ͅͅG̸̛͚͛̓̍̀Ȍ̶͓̖̤̠̓ͅ font)
Comments: 74
Kudos: 15





	1. The Meeting.

**Author's Note:**

> I will only get to make a few of my ideas for this work. This can only be a chance for me to make a story. So, either you like it or not, I'll try to process as soon as I can

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will only get to make a few of my ideas for this work. This can only be a chance for me to make a story. So, either you like it or not, I'll try to process as soon as I can.

Marcus is ready to set everyone free from the evil tyrant. But before he could have enough strength to fight, a sinister woman, who is wearing a shattered mask and a black and white coat with red inner lining, appeared at the upper half of the corridor. He stops at the exact spot to face her for he knew who that woman was, the same woman that had brought him so much pain in his childhood years ago, Rose. The bell chimed through the corridor, knowing that there is no going back after this, especially if he could win the fight. Marcus became more determined to fight her, no matter the blood he might lose.

H̶̝͠ë̵̡̝́͌y̶͙͂̓͗ḁ̷̢̢͆.̵̞͛̿ ̴̺̺̌Y̶͖̺̟͇̓ǒ̶̧̖̼̲̀̈́ư̶ͅ'̴̼͛͂̒v̶̨̺͒̌͘̚e̴̛̲̊ ̷̂ͅb̶̛͇͓̫̎e̷̻̹̿͝ë̷͈́̚ņ̴͇́̔͑ ̶͇̀b̷̯̝̯̃ǔ̶̯̤̋̕s̵̨͆̓͊y̶̱̻̑ ̶̪̦̰͓͒p̸̦͎̈͊͜r̷̮͍̎͂̌ỏ̴̤ṯ̵̤̲̹̏̐͝ȇ̷̌̔̚ͅc̴͇̪̲̊̍͑̕t̴̛̳ị̶̡̟̆͝͝ṋ̷̝̍̑̆g̸̫̯̖͐͌͂ ̷̜̻͙̓͆ę̴͕͛̽͝ͅv̵̦̔̈́ẽ̶̛̫̜͓̊̽r̴͚͙̟̪͗̿̊͛y̷̺̿͌o̶̢̝̮͌̓̑̂n̵͖͉͆̃ê̵͉̄͂̂,̸͉̫̏͋̕ ̶̨̩͙̹͐̏̂h̷̗̘͝ǘ̵̙͎̱͖̿h̴̥́̿?̵̯̮̒̆" 

Rose said with the grin that almost angered the boy so much.

"S̵͂͒͜o̶̥̳̚,̷͈̦͂ ̴͕̩̪̑̒Í̷̯̰ ̵̤̻̻̲̄͝g̴͚̪̹͈̈́o̴̠͑͂͝t̵̼̞͐̃͌ ̵͓̱̹̈́͝ä̸̱͙̬̭́̕ ̷̹̬̲̜̅q̷̨̻̻̗̈̿̕u̶̟̖̫͉͊̂͠e̸̘͇͚̎͂̽͝s̷̹͊̇͘t̴͍̥̺́i̶͋͂͘ͅo̶̊͐͜n̸̺̔̊͋͆ ̴̘̭̝̎f̶̻̪̹̮̑̉̀̚o̷͈͚̾̓͝r̶̬͙͛̊̕ ̸̩̹̒̑́ÿ̴̠́a̸͎͓͇͓͆̀.̸̲̺͚͚͛̎.̴̫̏͊.̶͈̪̫͉͛̔ ̴̥̉̓̂͝Ḑ̵͉̕͘ō̵̠͖̗̩̍ ̴͎̻̦͊̋y̸̱͎̖̎̃o̷̝͙̺̕û̶͎̤̻̺͑͠͠ ̵̬̖̺͋̉s̶͇̗̓̕t̴͉̃i̵̖̦̥̓͊̓l̵̛̳̥̾̊l̶͈̠̜͇̋̋͠ ̸͔̣̺̪̽̕͠t̵̨͌h̵̫̗͐̈́̊̋i̶̯̖̥̳͛̈͝ṉ̶͛̄̈́̓k̵̫̠̥̣̍̿ ̶͊̑̈́͜v̷̺̯̥̰͒̊͑i̴̞̟̓ō̸̦͍͊̕l̷̜̪̯̅̌̈̈́e̸̢̪̬̔̍n̷̠̠͖̹̾̽́̕c̵͍͖͐͌̚͘e̵͕̍̔̾̏ ̴͍̚ì̴̥̻̥̊s̶͍̿̽͐ǹ̶͑̂͜ͅ'̷̢̜͇͙̌̓̈́t̴̝̝̱̄ ̸͕͚̘͖̊͒̄͊ą̷͇̹͍͝l̴͕͂̉w̶̧͎̣͈̓̈́ȧ̷̡̱̻̑y̷̼̣͖̒̋s̵̗̩̦͆̈͑͜ ̶͉͍̏̋ā̸̜̈ņ̷̧̘͈̈́͐̚̕ ̴̢̅̄á̴̙̓̎͜n̵͓̤͐̒̓͘s̴͓̪͗̄̈͘w̶͓̪̰͔̒̽͐̉e̵͍̮̿͂͊̈́r̵̪̈́͋?̸̧́͌͜͝͠ ̵̭̪̇T̴̮̍͗̚ȟ̴̩̘͉̓͊ä̶̡̨̦́̑̈́́ṯ̶̚ ̴̮̯̃͋e̷̻͇̅̒̿̕v̶̨̻̈́e̷̳͗͂̓̑r̴͔̘͑y̴̻͙̟̬̌̄͆͝t̶͈͌ḥ̵̯̫̓͌͠i̴̩͚̎͘͘n̶̞̟̚g̷̨̱̳̺̒̏̽͂ ̴͙̈́͊̕c̶͕͍̯͂̋͊ă̸̲̈́̂͘n̷̨̩̐̃̎ ̴̬̐b̴̠̱̐͋e̵̮̟̤͑͜ ̴̱͉̓͌̀̀͜s̵͚̘̊̍e̶̢͚͍͊̚ẗ̵̹̚ṯ̶̬͂̉́̇ĺ̵͘͝ͅě̴̲̳̮͍ ̵̳̉d̷̲̩̯̂o̶̙͊̔͠w̴̗̾̔̈̐n̵̬͍͂̈́̔̌ ̶̘̳͛í̵̠͇͐͒͠f̴̭̐̌̐ ̴̗͓̻̽͒ṱ̸̝́ͅh̸̦͉͛͛e̴̡͔̭̬̓y̸̧̱̝͒̀̅ ̴̫̔͜j̶͔͋̎̌̇u̷̗̩͇͋̃s̴̥̗͍͇͗̇̎̚t̵͚̘̪͗̅̉ ̴̢̬̤̻̌̂t̶͔͈̖̱͋͋̊a̶̹̐͆̌l̴̢̊k̷̳̺͚̑̍ͅ ̶̢̲̝̟̓̓ị̷̡̡̅t̷͈̪̭͌̕͝ ̶̩̐̿̑o̵̪̞͂͑u̷̢̗͘ṯ̴̳͇̈̎̍?̷̦͈͓̮͛"

Marcus made one step closer to Rose, letting her know that she won't fool him again.

"ẖ̵̦̱̆͑̆̉ê̸͙̑͆ ̷̺̆h̷̜̬̱̃̈̈e̷͇̊͑̈́̔ ̶̗̓h̸̞̣͈͗̍ͅė̶̲̩̾̃͠ ̴̨̡̈͗͒h̷͔̩͇͈̔̊e̷͇̰̦͛͑ ̵̜̈́̍̚h̷̨̜̭̦̏ē̸͕̯"

Rose laughed as she seen him stepped closer to her.

"O̸̖̽̓̌͝k̴̨̔̉̏ä̶̞̘̭̻́͛y̶̥͇͖̻͆.̴̲̦̜̜̈́̈̃̽ ̴̨̖̭͖͗̎͊̄Ẅ̷̮͍͇̃è̴̳̠̟̌͑l̴͖̠͔̻̾͐l̶̰͈͎͊,̵̪͉͕̘̈́͆ ̷̲͌̈́̄h̶̢̭̘̦̃ȩ̷̬̗͗͜r̷͓͔̃̕e̷̺̖͆̂̚'̵̟̝͔̻͛͗̋̈s̷͖̖̃̂͗ ̷̬͑̀̚a̶̫̥͕̐̑̔̈́ ̸͒͜͝b̸̧̗̜͝ĕ̵̠̗̀ͅẗ̸̲̻́̎̍́ṯ̵͐e̸̡͐̈́̑̉r̵̪̬̺̈́͋ ̷̖̰̼̙̿q̵̻̇u̵̳̥̜̜̔͗e̵̲͂̀́s̵͙̥̞̽̍t̵͉̜̜̅͑̿͜i̶̢̭̿̾̐͠ȏ̷͍̫̙͌͗͝ņ̷̈́̂.̸͎͇̞̄͠.̸͇̗̀̚.̶̨̦͕̰̔̚̚͝ ̷͙̒̀̎͐D̴̲̺̦̓̏̕͝ö̷̰̹̳́̕͝ ̷̹͆͗̚y̵͖̞̱̍̐o̷̬̹̤̠͊̊͂u̸̹̓̽̈ ̶̯͎͉̩͐͒͘w̷͚̠͛̋̓͒a̴̙̜͔͆̕ņ̸̛̖̜̖̓̅ņ̶͇͖̉̚â̵̰̞͘ ̴̦̞̖̊ͅb̴̻̺̱͒̅̽e̵̮̓̿̇̓ ̷̳̟͇͙̐̽̈s̶̛̖͂̍̚c̸͚̮͑͑̽ä̶̜͖́͒̉ř̶̤r̷͎̥͕̍̽͜e̵͖͋̂͋̓d̸͓̜̗̠̋̈́̌̋ ̶̪͈̝̐͒͠ͅf̷̜o̷͉͎̍͝ŕ̸̻̭̥̘̍̉ ̸͚͆̿̑l̵̢̛̰̗̎͑i̵̙̟͊f̵̹̮̖̔̌ḛ̸̂̀̿ ̶̙͌̔̓a̸͎̯̽̚̚g̷͍̀a̸̫̻̓i̷͔͋̈̑̂ṇ̷̹̤͍̇̓?̷̛̦͚͑̎ ̸̨͓̟̩͑͛͂͝C̸̜̲̺̣̈́̓a̸̹̦͔͋u̸̯̇̈́s̴̜̙̀ȩ̷̯̮͔̒͌͆ ̷͕͍̫͠i̸̞̺̍f̸̞̉͋͠ ̷͍̬̆̆̕y̷̨̾̊̈o̵͎̱̥̓̔ū̴̫ ̸̛̬̋t̵͈̭͆a̵͖̼̥͌͐͜k̵̤͗͆e̶̗̎͠ ̷̈͒̚͜ạ̶̝͝n̸̲̪̘͂̿͂̆ơ̵̬̅̍ţ̴̤̖̜͝h̷͓̗͔̱͌̈́͠e̷̗̼̅̾͌ȑ̵̡̥͖̂̆ͅ ̸̨̬̿ș̶̠̜̓̄͜͝t̶̩͚̭̒̏ē̴͕̈́ṕ̵͍̥̝͔ ̷̪̝͖̜̂̇̂ḟ̷̙͔̅ơ̸̗̂͌r̵̰̻̞̓̄ẘ̵̡̘̲͓͝a̶̳̬͑̕ȓ̴̜͍͈̾̀d̷̺̯̬̤͂̑͝.̵̮̬̺̺̓̄̀.̶̞̗̅.̶̨̣͛ ̸̮͇͛́͑̚Ŷ̷͈͔̲͐̓̿ö̶̖̮̭́̀̈́u̴͚̤̖̲͛̈ ̶͇̟̮͊̀͠a̴̯̭͉͙̓̃͠ŗ̶̯̍e̷̙͔͘ ̵̻̅͝Ŗ̷̺̼̮̋̾E̵̯̰̬̞͌̈́̈́A̷̢̼̪͒̈́͐L̶̺͔͋Ĺ̶̯̜͜Y̷̧̯͈͕̓̽ ̶̨̲̘̾̄͑̕n̴̢̙͗̓̃o̷̫͖̼̎t̸̯̍͜ ̴͓̉͐̉͐g̷̫͖̝̘̎́o̸͚͇͎̒̑̄̕n̵̢̒n̶͙̦͑̿͝à̶̡̙̪̐͗ ̷̧̫̮̃̓̿l̵̮̉̆͒̅i̶͖͓̤̰͛̄̓k̶͈͎̆͊̚͝ẽ̶̠͔̥ ̸̣̋͝w̴̛̙̺̍h̶̪͗̂̃̅a̷̙̙͉̟̽͆̚t̵̮̻͇̝͗̊̕ ̵̝̖̘͠͠ĥ̸̢̀ä̵̪́͗͜p̷͉͇͖̿̐p̷̖͐͒͘e̴̻͊͝n̴͚̟͉̔͜s̶͍̭̞̰̔̏ ̷̘̼̦̌̊n̴̘͊͌̔͊e̸̞̣͔͐͑x̵̧̮͙͊ṯ̷̝̥̥̒."

Rose said as she thought he could think before doing something.

Marcus made one final step, knowing to himself that her reign of fear and pain will be over, and the people she'd hurt will finally be avenged once more.

"W̵̲̍͋ḕ̷͍̻͔̓l̴͓͉͓͇͆̔͛͝p̷̫͂̆̚," 

Rose said after making a short sigh. 

"I̶̜̻͓̽̊̔͠f̶͙̺̫͓̾̒̆ ̶͖͋̆t̶̺̭͒̏h̵̛̻͋͌i̴͎̖̹͂̍̐͝s̷̘̱͌̃̚͜ ̴̝͓͐͐ŵ̶͓̃̀a̷̞͖͎͝š̴͖̩ ̷̪̩̺͔̆̈́͑ả̸̢̙͉̍̕b̶̟̳̠́̂̋̉o̸̲̽̒̅û̸̲̹̖̺͂ẗ̴̘̩̬́̿ ̷̱̱̥̖̿͝͠t̸̲͝͝ơ̶̙̮̽͜ ̸̟̗͆ḩ̸̛̘̻̯̔̒ạ̵̡́̕p̶̱̣̦̅̎ṗ̶̣͇͐è̸͈̰̏n̶̟͈͔̈́͂̄e̷͇͍̜͕͂ḑ̴̛̟̜̒̒̈́͜ ̵̮s̵̟̞̙̩̑̆̐o̴̥͓̲̫̎̂̽̂o̴͇̠̭̽̎̈́́n̵̻͛͌̚͝ͅe̵͓̩̗̊͐̇ṟ̷̦̞̓̾ ̴̳͚͐͐͌̔ơ̷̰̄r̵̜̼̔͑̏͝ ̸͖̒̆̀̓ľ̸͔͓̿̒a̶͕͆̚ͅẗ̸͉̪̱́͛̽̊ē̴͓̫͉ṛ̴̐,̵̢̮̱̝̽̂̋̕ ̶̹͕̮̘̊̈t̵̫̯͉͒͗͘h̸̲̪͎͋̈ĕ̶̲̤̗͐̾n̶̲͙̖͒͌͋͜ ̵̨̗͠I̸̧̛ ̶͖̊̊͂̾c̴̢͇͋͐a̸̤̪̫͔͒̂ṇ̵̪̯̭̔̈́ ̵͙͊̉̾͆d̵̲̂̿̍̊ę̷̭̹̃́͋f̸̧̯͙͓̅͒i̵͉̤̱̓͌̅̎n̶̡͎̮̊̅̅̚ȉ̵̧̤̠̰͑͘͘t̸̺̪̺̱̄̃̏̕e̵̥͇̥̜̿̔͠l̸̛̠̥̉̓͝y̵̨̖̣̰̅̎ ̷̧͔̲̭̏͑̎ẗ̵̞̪̃͌e̷̢̨̺͎̿̑̚l̸̘͐͋̍l̸̢̟̜̀ ̷̪͆̿w̴̧̠̠̋h̴̞̏̉ͅą̴̛͎̗̃t̴̛̻̣͇̮͐͘ ̸̧̣͊̊ȳ̸̱̘̾̕õ̷̥̙̌u̴̯͉̗͈̔͛̓͝'̴̟͎̰̐̔̚͘r̶͉̟̤̝̈́̈e̸̖̦͕̖̽͐ ̵͚̐͠͝ẗ̶͓͔̞́͆̏͗ĥ̸͔̥̜͋̒̐i̵̙̽̂ṇ̴̣̹͐k̸͎̩̈̈́͗̋i̵͉̥̼͜n̵̡̛͓̲̫̐͋̅g̸͈̹͓̒̌̆.̷̼̞̘͂͝.̴̜̬̼͌̃̀.̵̪̲̠̉͜" 

Rose started to use Marcus' voice to know his thought.  
"Sorry guys... this is why I never make promises."

The corridor expelled all of the relics in the room, causing the room to be pitch black. 

"I̸̢͗̏̚t̶̢͇͇̖̑̉̈́̕͘ͅ'̶͇͕͔͓́ş̶̙̪͎̾̅̒̎ ̶̪̳̩̍b̷͕̼͔̝̥͐l̶͓͔̑͝e̸̫̘̫͕͊͋̀̓̏a̷̼͎͖͗̑͠k̸͔̗̀̉͑̓͝,̸̖̰̟̠̐̀ ̷̞̫̼̯̽͆͠ͅĮ̷̫̱̉̄̉̈̏ ̸̣̖̻̗̈́͝ḳ̵̜͔͔̏̌͐͋n̶̥͇̆̑͘o̶̠͊͂̎͌w̶̝͋̐̑͊.̶̫͍̠̱̅̂͠͝ ̸̦̦̭̹̗̾̌̌͝Y̴̳͇̙̙̻͒̏̚ő̸͇̤̗̓͛u̶̧͗̓̅͝ ̴̥̔̎͠p̶̫͛r̶̞̠̘̚ǫ̴̺̜̩̈́b̵̼̰̬̐̿̌̇̌a̸̠b̷̮̞̰͉̼͂̏̇͋l̴͉̼̃̂y̵̠̑ ̶̠̜̦̑̓̓̓ẅ̶̢̳́͗̈͗á̸̖͈͚̍̅̋̄ͅṋ̸̠͖͍̯̑̍̈́͘t̴̡̰̥̱͚̍ ̶̟͊͌͒̇ṭ̷̢̂̑̕ö̷̹͍͓̝́ͅ ̵̛̥͓̥̅͛̆d̴̘͙̻͓̮̑͑̈́͗į̸̫͍̑̉̾͐͝ͅȇ̶͍̞͈ ̸̛̪̂̒͘͠s̷̱͇̐͌̾o̸̳͒̈́̓͠m̵͇̏̈́̈́͘ḙ̸͖̳̦̔͑w̵̝̣̟̲̅̄̀̇h̶̫̮̿̓͠e̸̛̩͙̥̊̒̏ŗ̵̗͇̝͙͌̈́̈͗͝e̷̛̯̱͙̦̎̾͠ ̶͓̭͖̍̓ä̶̢̢́ ̷̫̲̼̈̚b̶̠̺͎̬̈́ĩ̴̥̟̭̠̅ț̴̝̠̃̈́͠.̷͇̙̺̫̆̅.̶̧͙̱̫͑͂͠.̸̨̙͋ ̵̢̙̳͇̙͊̄̀̓̚b̶͉͎̐͒̾̊r̵̜͓̱̤̈͜i̷̡͍̱̝̭͌̀͠g̸̡̩͘h̴̛͖̣̾͂͘t̷̝͇̂ę̶̨̣̻͗͐̈́ŗ̸̮͖̟̆,̷̣̱̯͛̕͝ ̵̩̤͍̄͐͠a̸̺̯̩͉̩͑͒̈́m̵͓̊ ̴̳̟̱͔̄͐͝Ỉ̸̯̣͕̪̬̾̂̚ ̶̡͔̦͈͛͛́̚r̸̡͍̗͙̦̉i̴̺̤͖̫͂g̸̨̹͍̻͋h̵̨̢̼̟̰̋͐̾̔t̶̻͕̜͛͗?̴̨̜̜͖͖̐̓͑̚ ̷̳̳̅̓B̶̗̼̤̯͑̓u̴͖͂̅̂̈́̕t̷͚͂̂̐͋ ̸͖̩̫̈͒̋̂Į̷̪̹̅̆'̴̠̹͍͌͑͐̐̑ͅͅm̶͈̓̈́̑̽ ̷͎̲̟͒̎̿ã̸̞͂̿̚f̷̮̞͠r̶̟̈͘͠á̴̖̌͘ì̶̢͕̟̭̽̅̌͜͝d̶̲̺͖̮͋ ̷͓̪͈͒̄̉ẅ̴̪̙͎́e̵̻͂̚ ̵̥͇̯̄͐͒m̷̛̝͛ư̵̳̣͍͕̆̐̏͜s̶̢̥͔͚̪t̴͔͔̏̈ ̷̣̲͐é̸̳̜͍̩̗n̵͇̘͛̌ͅd̴̦̮̓ ̵̞͠t̷̢̛̛͔͈̰̉̕ḥ̶̮̅i̷̪̼͕͒s̷̯̖̥͖̐̅̚ ̵͈̖͉̈̈́f̴̧͐͒̄̋ḙ̴͇̈́͠u̶̠͈̘̿͂̇d̴̛͎̗ ̵̣̠͕͕͆͆̈́̔ḧ̵̹́̓̓̿̅e̶͙̎̂̓̚r̵͚̄̏͘͝ḙ̵͈̈́̂̂̍̚.̷̪͗.̵̲͚̪̭̺̍̂͛̔͠.̸͔̖͓̌̽̕ ̷̤̯̳̌͜͜͝i̸̹̒ṇ̸̭̻̏͛̎͑ ̸̦̯̲͇͑ť̵̟͋ḧ̶̖̹́e̶͇̓̈̿́ ̸̻͐̄̈́͠d̵͖̐̋̕ā̷̡̘̫͘r̸͇̿̉̊͗ͅk̷̛͋." Rose said when she walks into the shadows and disappeared in the darkness. 

"You're right about one thing, Rose..." Marcus said with courage and good will in his voice. "This will end here and now"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this isn't much of something to criticize over. This is my first fan work on here. I'm Imaginativekid16. If you like the story, stick around for more chapters.


	2. The Pre-Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose seems to enjoy taunting him for his past. She even brought up on of the people that he was scared of before... Eda's vengeful soul, Onyx

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 is completed. Hope you get to like it.

In the corridor, Marcus and Rose can hear the birds chirping, having him thought about the peaceful days with his mother. All of those memories of the woman he loved as a child, the woman SHE took, all made him feel so much rage for her. All of the suffering that happened in his life was caused by her, including the Tyrant ruling the Isles with fear. Rose seems to smile at the way he was angry for what happened making her the heartless witch she really is.

"Ȉ̶̦̮ ̴̗͖̿̔͆̽̓͠s̶̼͚̫͚͙͒ë̵̛͉̠̈̾̈́̔̍e̸͇̲̪̔̓ ̴̨͉̻̥̼͂͊͋̀̾͠y̶̟͔͕̣̔̊̉͋̓o̴͖͗̀̈́̋̐͜͠ŭ̸͚̆̀ ̴̡̭̳͙̩̑̊s̴͉̝̜͇̠̳̩̈́̔̉̿̆͋̃t̵̟̙̗͎̜̲͑ͅi̵̢͐͂̈́͝l̸̻̑͆̒̌͋̕l̶̘̣͓͕̯͓͋̉ ̷̗͆̈́͊̂̂̚͘͜r̵͈͈̠̥̗̹̓̋̔͂̐e̷̜̜͛̈́͐ṁ̷̛̘͝e̵̛̘̜̜̮̺͌m̵͕̖͓̎̔̽̚b̵͓͕͛e̵̪̘̽̈́̌ͅr̸̝͖̿ ̶̙̟͇͎̙̀̾̀͐̈́h̴̥͆ę̴̞̪̲̤̥̞̏͊͌́͐̐r̸̬̟͓͈̎͑̍̅̀͊,̵̛͔̬͙̟̳̠ ̵̨͕̂̕r̷͚̯̬͑̐̋̈́͝͠͠i̵̛͉̇̍͠g̸͉̘̘͂͜h̶̲͔̝͊͛̌́͘̚͝t̵͕̊̎̆?̵̙̥̼͉͎̞̈́̍͒̏͊͝͠ͅ" 

Rose said after the birds' chirping ends. Marcus couldn't see but can hear her. 

"I̶̬͘ ̷̖̓c̶̙̊ô̶̧ù̷̹l̵̲͘d̶̩̒n̵̮̾'̵̧̾t̴͖͂ ̶̻̀b̵͓̑l̸̨͋a̷̢͐m̶̼̋ḛ̶́ ̵̩y̶͈o̶̺̅u̴̯͌.̴̯͑ ̴͓S̵̮̃ḧ̸̬ē̷̯ ̷͍̊w̷̺̎ä̶̩s̶̢͋ ̸̱̋l̷̠͗ȯ̸̡v̸̺͝e̴̘̒d̵͈̊ ̷̡̍b̶̻͌y̵͖͝ ̵͕̇Ě̶̹V̸̦̌E̸̲͛R̴̭̂Y̴̛̝Ō̴̟N̵͚̎E̸̛̫,̶͉̒ ̵̝͛ḭ̸͋n̷̖͐c̵͎l̴̗̂ũ̶̟ď̸̢i̷̲̕n̷̤̔g̶͇̅ ̷͈̚E̴̎͜d̴̼̈a̸͙͌ ̶̻̀l̷̦͐o̸͇͋v̴͉ḙ̷̆ḍ̴̐ ̴̙̉y̷̥͑o̴̘͐ụ̴͗ṛ̴̚ ̴̯͌m̴̢̐o̵͕ṫ̴͔h̴̟̍ę̵̕r̴̞̈.̸̱̋ ̴̳̈T̷̮̓o̵̮̅ȏ̵̢ ̵̧̉b̴͉͒ȧ̶̞d̴̰̒ ̸̭̒y̵͍̓ỏ̶̰ȕ̸̼ ̶̺̾ć̸̯o̶̧͝u̸͙̐l̶̢͋d̵̲͐n̶͕̕'̷̻͒t̸̹̐ ̸̣͛m̸̖̍ẻ̷͉ë̴̠́ẗ̶͜.̸̘̾.̸̻̐.̶̬͗ ̸̨̓Ǒ̸͈h̶̻ ̷̛͚w̸̝̃a̵̭̔i̶̼ẗ̴̻́.̵̼̚.̸̲̕.̵̬ ̶̩͂Y̴̗̌ō̶̡u̸̱̾ ̸̣̐d̴͍͝i̶̧͆d̷͍̔,̸̙̃ ̴̛̲d̷͓̓i̶̠̕d̵͓͠n̷̮̓'̴͇̽ẗ̴̨́ ̷̬̾y̴̻̑o̵͉͌u̶̬̓?̵͚̚"

Marcus was scared when she brought Eda up, for only her soul was the one thing he feared. She lost herself when he woke up as a spirit, looking at her slashed corpse, and after what happened to his mother. He was afraid of her, until their last fight, when she remembers her old life and cried. He spared her because she felt the lost of a beloved one. Even souls deserve to be spared. All except one, Rose. He glares at her when he wipes away his tears after thinking about that time with her. 

"She would've be saved if you haven't join with Creep and watch her die." Marcus said with hatred and courage while Rose hides in the shadows

"Ö̸͎́h̸̻͆ ̵̬̇c̵̭̍ó̶͜m̷̭ë̷̠́ ̶̘͝o̸̍ͅn̴̦ ̷̬n̵̪o̸̝̐w̸̖͝," She said with enjoyment in her voice

"S̵̘͝h̷̛̩ḛ̸͑ ̸̡̒h̸͆ͅa̶̛͜d̷͈̽ ̶͚̉ṯ̸̿h̶͕͒i̷̱̅ṣ̷̕ ̷̝̊c̷̤̾o̷͕̐m̴͋ͅî̵̤n̴̫̆g̴͍͌,̶͈̓ ̸̝y̸̡̐ȃ̵̺ ̴̤͋k̷̺͌n̵̟͋o̴̯w̷͛ͅ.̵͍͝ ̴̮͝Ḭ̶̽ ̶̯̀ṁ̶̟e̵̍ͅạ̸́ṉ̵̌,̴͕̔ ̴̳̓w̶͇̔h̴̡͘a̶̟̕t̵̥́ ̷̗̈k̶͖̀ḭ̷͐n̵̪̈d̷̛̺ ̵̥͗o̸͇͝f̴̟̓ ̸͉̊"̶͔͑p̶̘̌å̴͕l̶͖̃"̷̼ ̶̺̐w̶̛͚o̸̢̾ù̴̗l̸͓͂ḑ̵̒ ̵̟̓Ì̸͚ ̶̗͂b̸̥̽ȩ̴͐ ̶͖̒ĩ̸̞f̵̝̈ ̶͎̿I̵͎̍ ̸̯̂l̴̮͒ë̶̬́t̵͌ͅ ̷̢̈́h̶̙e̷͙͋r̶͓̀ ̸͚̑h̶̥̓a̷̻v̶͍͐e̴͕͑ ̵͈̒h̴͎̓ë̴̬́r̶̲̍ ̸̬̒w̸̱̍a̶͓͝y̸̻͘s̵̰͂ ̶̢̃w̶̯̒i̸̯͌t̸̲̂ḩ̶̊ ̷͉͑y̶̠͊o̸̹͂ŭ̷̡ŗ̶̈ ̴̖̆m̵̘ơ̷̙t̴̨͠h̶͓͠e̶͎̊r̷̤̒?̴͇̐ ̸̧̉h̸̥̽o̶̜̍w̵̺͒ ̸̘ŏ̷̫l̶̟̿d̷͎ ̶͓̊w̸̠̐a̷̪͝s̶̝̐ ̸̘̐ẙ̵̲o̴̮͠u̷̞͘r̶̘̎ ̸͈̄m̶̺̕ô̵̞t̸̩͘h̸͚̒e̴̺͌r̵̺̓ ̸̫̓w̵͉̍h̴̠̉e̶̢͐n̶͉̊ ̴̡́s̸̘̒ḧ̵͓́e̴̞͋ ̴͙̈́h̵̝̋a̷͓͒ḓ̸͐ ̴̳͘y̷͕͐ȍ̶̧u̵̘͋?̶̯̌ ̶̣̒M̶̨̀a̴̻͗y̷̳̆b̶̯̆ĕ̵͈.̵̝̆.̸̣̀.̵̞̔ ̸̬̓1̵̮̈́5̷̇͜?̸̲̎ ̶̩̈́K̷̫̒i̸̯̍n̶̟̽d̴̜̚a̵̩̎ ̶̹̃m̴̙̓e̸̯͠s̶͉̒s̶̮̔é̴̳d̷̺͑ ̸̧͝u̸̗̽p̴̭͂ ̶̥̚r̴̛͙e̵̜͒a̶͙̚l̵̼͌l̷̻̑ÿ̴̝́.̶̖͌"

Rose snickers when she thought about the age of his mother when he was born.

"I̸̖̾ ̵͔̈́m̵̛̲e̵͙͂ä̵́͜n̴͕,̶̤̉ ̸̛ͅn̷̡̾o̶̮̐ṭ̵͗ ̵̳̓t̴̗̍h̵̖̔a̴͙͒t̸̫̍ ̸̰̍w̵͓͌a̷̚͜ṣ̷͋ ̵͗ͅã̸̧c̷̲̊t̴̫̊u̴̘̽ā̶̹l̷̕͜l̶̼̑y̵̡̑ ̶͖̒h̵͔̄ȩ̷̚ř̷̡ ̸̱́ḟ̶̭a̶͇̚u̷͍̐l̴͔̂t̶̗̽,̶̳̈ ̶̪̾b̵͕̽ü̵̗t̷̲̍ ̷̛͍î̸̻f̷̯̉ ̷̫̾Ã̶͙m̵̱̕i̶̬͘t̶̰͋y̶̡̽ ̵̞͝h̴̤̽a̶͇͗v̶̭͂e̷̤͝n̵͓̈́'̴̪̌t̷͠ͅ ̴̨͊ś̸͙a̷̘͘b̶̭͝o̶̟̾t̶̗̅a̶̟̕g̷̯̕ę̶̀ ̴̠̅t̸̘̍h̷̨̎é̸̘i̷̖̐r̵̩̋ ̴̣̂n̸̰ḯ̷̲g̴̝̕h̶͇̾t̵͓̕,̶͖͝ ̴͚͝t̸̗̐h̸̢̄ḯ̴̜s̴̘͌ ̷̻̌w̴͈͌ò̴̤u̸̞̕ḷ̷̚d̶͇n̸̟͂'̵͇͗ţ̶̍ ̸̤̀h̶̟́ǎ̵͖v̸̝́ë̴͖ ̷̋͜h̶͉͐a̷̙͑p̷̝̃p̴̹̋ė̶̥n̸̓͜!̶͈̃ ̷͇̾W̶̭͒ë̴̖́l̸̩͝l̶̹̑,̶̠̀ ̴̢̀I̷͑ͅ ̶͚̂m̵̻i̵̗̓g̸̕ͅh̶͎͆ṫ̵̲ ̶͖̕b̴̗͘ḙ̸͆ ̵̣͛a̶͉͝ ̴̥̄ḷ̵͝i̶̥̾t̸̤̏t̷̝̚l̶͚͗ȅ̷̫ ̶̡b̷͍̿ỉ̷̡t̷͈͂ ̷̟͗p̵̲͋a̵̞̎ŕ̸̞t̶̺͋ ̸̰͐o̷̤̅f̵̭͊ ̷̟̂t̶̛̬h̵̘͒å̶̤t̶̟͗ ̴̭̀l̵͖̍ỉ̴͉ṱ̵̒t̴̪͊ľ̵̡ē̴͖ ̶͔͋s̷̝̽ȧ̵̙b̴͍̓o̸̤͌t̵̨͝a̶̱͆g̴̩͌ë̴͓́.̵̤̕ ̸̬̈E̸̡̅i̸̹͝t̸͕͂ḣ̵̟ḛ̷̕r̸̰͝ ̶͜͝w̸̜͛ḁ̶͌y̵̟͊,̴̥̊ ̵͖͝ẗ̴͕́h̵̆ͅë̸̺́y̴̼͝ ̸͍̿a̵̩͂r̶͎̂e̸̟͛ ̴̱̚a̵̙͐l̴̙͘l̸̙͌ ̶̦̃ḁ̷̈ ̶̰̑b̸̪̍u̵̺͒n̶̫͗c̷͔̿h̴̛̝ ̸̧̓ȍ̸͜f̵̯̃ ̷̦͠p̵͔̓a̸̝͋t̵̗̊h̵̦̎é̴̖t̸͕̒ĭ̸̞ć̶̠,̴̐͜ ̵͕̇ẁ̷̺ö̶̙́r̸̯̆ẗ̵͇́h̴̖̍l̸̫͋e̷͚̒s̷͓̾s̵̤ ̶̪̉i̵͉̓d̵̲̓i̴̠̔o̶͍̚t̵̜̽s̶̠͘!̷̦̀" Rose laughed after insulting them, angering Marcus even more.

"You manipulated Amity! You tricked her into believing your words so she can do that sabotage and I know you had her watch every second of Eda's butchering."

"Ṱ̵͝r̷͎̅u̷͎͝e̶̲̊.̸̮̈ ̴̻̀Q̵̬͠u̴̪̎ỉ̸̤t̷̻̽ẻ̶͖ ̶͈̓t̸̙͒r̷̦̊u̴̳̓e̶̮̅" Rose agreeing with Marcus logic. "B̸̭̽u̶̡̒t̵̲̂ ̷̬̏a̴̲͊ǹ̵̨š̴̺ẁ̸̠ę̸̅r̸̟̃ ̷̻̐m̶͔̽ĕ̸͉ ̸͖͘t̶͚̒ĥ̶͔i̶̘͗ŝ̶̼,̸̦̾ ̶̪̽e̸̩̍v̷̗̂è̵͚n̷̦̈́ ̴͚̉i̷̩f̴̮̌ ̸̻Ḯ̵̭ ̸̪͗d̵̲̍i̴͉͋ḏ̵n̷̤̈́'̸̼͘t̸͖͝ ̵̺̿c̷̳͒ȯ̵̙n̶̺̔v̵̻̿i̷͍̓n̴̲̚c̴̛̗e̴̱͐ ̴̙͒ḩ̷́ȩ̴̓r̷̹̽ ̸̹̎t̶̥͊o̷͚͐ ̶̥̅d̷̨͝o̵͎̓ ̵̼i̵͎̎ţ̵̽,̷̥̔ ̴̱̾w̵̲͝ò̸̞u̴̩l̶̠͋d̵͉͆ ̶͎́s̵̠̐h̶̭̿é̸̯ ̴̡̆s̶̰͝ẗ̵̢́i̸͇̽l̷̤͒l̵̗ ̶̭̅d̴̢̔ȏ̸̖ ̷̘͘i̷͓͊t̸͉̓?̸̺̊ ̶̣B̷̜̑a̴̕ͅċ̵̥k̴̜̃ ̴̻̕t̶̝̆h̸̘̕e̶̦̾n̵̖̆,̸̠̓ ̸̦̈́n̵̳͆ô̶̹ ̵̠̾o̴̰͝n̸͔̋e̸̚͜ ̷̳͋k̶͇̿n̶͇͝ȇ̶͜w̶͐͜ ̷̛̞t̵͈̃h̷̟͘e̴̳͘i̶͕͛r̶̯̒ ̴͖̃r̶͎͐e̶͚̎l̴̛͉ã̴̗t̵͎̑į̷̀o̷̲͐n̶͓̎s̸̯̾h̵̲͂i̵̬̍p̶͉̈́ ̸̣͒u̶͚̎n̸͖̿t̴̟͆į̶̿l̴͍̐ ̷̪̈́ẙ̴̰ö̶̦́u̸͙͌ ̷͓̒w̵̠̉ë̸͓r̸͎̚e̴̡͑ ̷̲̈b̵͍͒o̴͎̅ṛ̸̂ṇ̵̛.̸͈͆ ̴͔̿Ȧ̸̲n̷͕̓d̷̥̃ ̶̘̊ẉ̵̀h̵̝͒ả̴̗t̸̘͋ ̷̫̒h̸̩̍ȃ̵͓p̷̲͋p̴͚̿e̴͔̕ṅ̵̜ŝ̶͙ ̶̯̑i̶̬f̵̻̔ ̵̧͠h̸͇̊u̴͎m̸̯͘a̵͎n̷̺̓s̴͇ ̴̲͠f̸̡͊o̵̢͝u̴̪̾n̴̬̉d̶̫͂ ̸͎͑o̵͎̎u̶̩͌t̸̩͠ ̴̨̈a̵͕͐b̴̪̐o̴͔̓u̴̲͝t̴͙́ ̷̜̔t̷̜̐ḣ̷͖e̸̗͊m̵̈͜?̶̟̿ ̷͇̋T̶̞̈o̸͈͆ ̷̪͋m̴̗̑e̸̱̕,̶̖̈ ̵̜̀Î̶̟'̵̼̌m̷͉͌ ̴͚̎d̴͓͝ō̴̢i̴̤̅ṋ̷͗g̴̰̒ ̸̙͝w̸͔̍ḧ̵̡́a̷͇͆ţ̵́ ̵̼͘ḧ̶͓́u̴̙͝ḿ̶͔a̶̞͋n̴̞i̸̗̋t̶͚̓y̶̙̾ ̵̩͑w̸̧͝ȧ̷̢n̷̯̈́t̷̹̿s̵̗̓ ̷͈̏ṫ̷̡o̵̧̿ ̷͇̄ḑ̴͌o̴̍͜ ̶̳̌w̵̛͍ị̶̕t̶̙͂ḧ̶̥́ ̶̖̽r̶͙̈́ḙ̶͂l̶̯̏a̴͇̽t̶̙͠ȉ̸̲o̶͕̅n̵͙͗s̵̝̈́ḩ̶͂ī̷͎p̷̢̂s̸̻̐ ̶́͜l̴̛͚i̴̻̽k̶̥̄e̵͈͆ ̴̰̌ț̷̾ẖ̷̏ā̷͍t̷̖̒."

"Which is?"

"S̸̩p̶̼͊l̷͕̅i̶̿ͅṫ̷̜ ̶̺͐ẗ̷͜h̷̢͝e̸̼͌m̷̢͑ ̵̖̽a̸͓̒n̴̯͝d̷̡̿ ̴̟͋h̷̥̿ā̴͕v̵̻͆ė̸͍ ̵̬̕t̸̔ͅḧ̴̩́e̷̠̊ ̸̹̊o̵̫̽l̴̡̂d̶̻̅ĕ̸̱r̷̞͒ ̸̱͝ó̶̮n̵͈̆e̵̘͋ ̷̳͘ḳ̶̐i̵͉̇l̶̹̔l̷͎̂e̸̼̓d̶̻̄.̶̻̐ ̴̠̋I̷̛̬t̸̥̒ ̸̻i̴̙̐s̵̗ ̵̫̈́w̷̗h̵̞͝ȁ̷͜t̴͙̚ ̸̭̓h̶̗̓ū̴͙m̵̺̃a̵̩̚n̸̰͘ḯ̸̮t̸̩y̶̮̏ ̶͔̈w̴̞͌ā̵̻n̶͒ͅṭ̷̃e̴̟̚d̵̩̅." Rose said as she thinks she's doing something right with Eda.

"And why did Creep killed her? Was it because of your reason?" Marcus said with confusion.

"S̷͍͋h̸̞͌e̴̲̓ ̴͍͘d̶̹͗į̸d̷̼̈n̵̦̏'̶͍̀ẗ̴̙́ ̶̮̚k̵̻̊ì̷͜ḻ̷̛l̷̗͝ ̶̬͛ȟ̷̜e̴͔̊ŕ̵̻ ̴̗̅b̶̞̐ĕ̴͈c̵̝̊ā̴͉u̸̢͐ş̸̚ȩ̸̊ ̵̙͑o̷͈͗f̴̩͑ ̴̺͊m̴͎̓y̶̹̚ ̶͖̎o̴̤̕w̸͙̅n̴̂ͅ ̷̘͛r̸̰͝e̷̝͘a̶͚͗s̵̬͑o̸͖̿n̸̡͌,̷̳̀ ̴̖͝s̸̘͝h̵̩e̷̡͐ ̴̨̃d̵͓͆i̴̮̓d̴͔͝ ̶͉̕i̷̫͑t̵̠͠ ̷̠̉a̸̞͗s̶̲̾ ̶̧͠a̸̙͑ ̶͍̇f̵̯͒ị̴̽r̷̬̓s̴̛̞t̵̯̍ ̸͉̓s̷̡͗t̷̥̅e̶̫̚p̷͕̾ ̷̣̆t̷̠̍o̷͚̎ ̵͕̔ḣ̵͎e̵͉͆ŗ̷̈́ ̴̟̕p̴̥͗l̵͇̓ȃ̵̳n̵͕͝,̵͙̋ ̵̱̈́w̵̞̅ḣ̶̢i̴͔͌c̷͎̓h̷͚̅ ̷̢̓y̷̩͂o̵̻u̶̟̔ ̷͍̀k̴̬̂n̸͖͝e̵͖͊w̵̹͛ ̴͖͊à̷̖l̷̝̂r̴͙̓ě̷̟a̶͇͘d̸̟͌ỳ̸͓.̵̧͋" Rose answered his question with calm in her voice before stepping out of darkness.

"Ỷ̵̺o̶͍̐ǘ̸̟ ̵̣̀k̷̙͝n̸̛͈o̴͇͋w̴͙,̴̡ ̴̜͒w̷͜͝h̴̼͘y̶͓͋ ̷̓ͅt̴͓̔a̵̿͜ľ̶̻k̸̺̂ ̸͎́a̶͆ͅb̷͍͋o̴͙͝u̷̥͂t̶̯̍ ̶̓͜f̵̱͋ṳ̷͘n̵͚̕ ̷̗̊ṁ̵͖e̷̟̽m̶̱̃ö̸̢́r̷̪̄ī̵̖e̵͎š̵̫,̷̻̓ ̶͖́ẅ̴̞h̸ͅe̴̺͝n̵̘̉ ̷̰͝Ḯ̴̲ ̶̟̌c̴̹̍â̶̘n̷̲̾ ̷̨͛j̸̦̿ŭ̶̪s̶̰͝t̸̲͐ ̴̳̈́s̸̹͝i̵̟̓m̸̤̊p̴͉̍l̷̦̓y̶̱̔ ̵̠͐k̷̥̚i̶̻͑l̷̗͂ḷ̸̋ ̶̻̑y̴͍̑ö̸̗́ǘ̶̱.̵̩͗.̷̲̏.̴̗̊.̵̗̃ ̵̨̒b̵͓̈́y̷̱͂ ̵̮̃r̴͇̈́i̷̛̼p̸͔̔p̴̜͊i̵͖̽n̴̛̟g̸̩̋ ̸̖͑y̸̳͝o̶̫͌u̵̳ṙ̶̲ ̶̟̃w̸͉͑o̷̱͆r̸͕̆ṯ̴̐h̴̘́ḷ̶̏ë̶͚s̵̥̃s̷͜͝ ̷̤͝h̷̳̔e̷͙͗a̵̯̍d̵̜̎ ̵̺͛f̶̈ͅr̴̙̂ŏ̷͔m̸̹̆ ̸̣̿ÿ̸̹õ̶̖u̷͒͜r̸̳̄ ̷̘p̷͓̍a̴͙̽t̸̝̂h̵͜e̵̮͐t̷͙͌į̸͌c̴̼̎ ̴̤͝l̶͓̊ǐ̵̞t̴̥̀ẗ̶̨́l̷̦͐e̴͕͑ ̵͓͑e̴͙͊x̶͔͛c̶̠̕u̸̯͑š̷̨e̷͈͆ ̵͔͘ọ̶͆f̸̪̀ ̶̫a̵͙̋ ̴̗̓b̸̪̚ő̷̭d̶̗͘y̸͚̓!̵̲̂" Rose seems to power up her pink gloves with black smoke around her. She would expect him to run away, but he didn't, which would bring so much fun for her to enjoy. She then fixes up her spiky dark blue hair, wanting to look good before killing him. "L̷͉̿e̶̪͗t̵̞͝'̵̦͗ṡ̷̞ ̵̘̈j̴̥̆u̵̅͜s̵̪͌t̴̳͆ ̶̧͛s̶̻̈́t̶̞̂o̷͈̾p̴̯̊ ̴͓̏t̴̤̋h̶̥̐e̶͉ ̴͇̂c̷̮̈h̸͔͐i̴̺̾t̵̩̐ ̵̳̀c̸̺̒ḩ̵̈́a̶̛̘t̶̃ͅ ̴͉͌a̵̙͌ń̶̢d̵̠̽ ̴̻̄s̷̠̕k̸̗͝i̸̗͐p̵̥̒ ̷͍̎t̴͖͛o̷̬͆ ̸̦̕t̷̙̃h̷͙̄e̶̪̕ ̶̽ͅp̵̬̐ò̴͙ȋ̴̻n̸̗̓ẗ̷̞́,̷͎͊ ̶̤͑a̸̬͐l̵̠͝r̷̰͝i̶̦̽g̵̅͜ĥ̵͓t̵̠̀?̴̼͌" Rose smiled as she wanted to do this for so long.

"I̶͎̚t̵͇͠'̷̻̅s̴̛̼ ̸͎̽a̶̭̿ ̶̟͠b̸̩̈́ě̶͕a̷̗̓ũ̴͍t̷̫̏i̴̥̔f̷͍͠u̸̞͋l̶̪̈́ ̴̥̎d̸̙̊ä̸̤́ẙ̵̪ ̶̩͠o̶̘͂û̸̘t̵̥̿ŝ̷̪i̸̩̕d̵͍́e̵̪̚,̴̥̔ ̷̭̊i̴̳͑s̷̥͝n̶͈̉'̶̢̚t̶̰͘ ̶͙̃į̶͋t̴̬͋?̸̛̲ ̴͎̾B̶̛̻i̴̞̓r̸̃͜ḑ̴͘s̶̭̔ ̵͉̒à̸̖ṙ̶̙e̴̪̐ ̶͈̃s̸̪̐ĩ̴͓n̴̅ͅg̸͎͆i̸̛̝n̵͍͂g̶̗̽,̶̤̔ ̵̬͊f̶͍̈́l̵͉̋o̸̲̿w̴̍͜ê̴̯r̴͚̊s̵̝͂ ̷̛̫a̶͉r̵͗ͅȅ̵ͅ ̸͙̎b̸͚͆l̷͖̋o̵̜̓o̷̬̍m̵̠̂ǐ̵͇n̸͉̽ǧ̸̲.̶̪̅ ̴̏͜Ǒ̷̝n̴̰͝ ̴̩͛ḋ̶̖a̶͍͘y̷̩͝s̸̮̚ ̸̚͜l̶͖̉ḭ̵͠k̸̘͗e̶̟͠ ̶̛̩t̷̬͠h̶͎͝i̵͕͘s̸̛̰,̶̛̝ ̷͓̅k̷̝̔ȉ̷͜ḍ̵̀s̸̘͠ ̵̹͒l̴͇̏i̴̘͆ķ̶͆ȇ̴̹ ̶̼͝y̸̡͋ơ̷͈u̷̪͝.̸̱͗.̸̤̒.̷̦̿" Rose then takes off her mask and throws it to the ground, revealing the skeleton half of her face. Her eyes then light up, glowing pink flames. Yes, she's alive.

"S̸̨̰̻̥͕͂̂̋̈H̵̭̝̗̕͝Õ̶̢̳͇͠͝U̵͓̟̿̚̚L̶͇͌̓͒̏D̶̢̪̞͔̃͊̈́̔̈́ ̷̺̦̰̂̈́̚͝B̵̥̳̾̆Ē̴̡̖͛ ̸̧̱̻̫̖̍B̵̙͕̠͇͈̃̅̒̇U̸̯̮̣͍͐̿̂R̸̲͖̘͑̆Ņ̵̖̞͒̿̑Ị̸͎̑̎̎̍N̸̖̳̄̐̔̚͝G̵̖̤͙̉̐̔ ̴̰̩̻͓̳̾̔͆̌Ỉ̶͎̻̼̫Ň̵̡͙̙̽̇͒̎ͅ ̴̧͖̞̠̈́̓̊ͅḦ̷̝͖͕͖̬́̑̅̈̊E̵̦̅̚L̴̯̭̞̩̏̒͑ͅḶ̶̡͍̕͝ ̸̧̞̜̐̌̓͑ͅẈ̷̑I̸̢̨̫̯̥͂̀̀̈́T̴̢̘̖̯͍́Ḩ̸̧̜̐̚ ̷̡͔̪͕͆͘͜M̴̲͆̾̚ͅÊ̶̥͊̚!̶̖͐͆͒̈́̂"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More chapters coming this way. The next chapter will be an actual fight.


	3. The Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let the battle begin!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the longest chapter I've made. Hope you like it.

"N̸̺̗̓ő̴̬̼̍̓w̶̢͔͗ͅ ̶̘̳̩̪̽̑͗͠c̵̨̹͇̚o̷͖̩̞͘͘m̸̨̱͠ē̶̪̱̳̜̿̅!̷͍̪̊̒̈́͛ ̸̪̪̞̣̀Ś̴͔̱̆̉͆h̵̹͚́̌͋̉ͅő̷̠̕͠w̸͙͓̌ ̶̼͔͖̃m̶̘̼̓̽̚ȅ̵͍̙̓̕͝ ̸̹̹̫̩͖͋͋͐̈̈́ÿ̸̪́̋̾̆ō̷͖̟͊̈́̀́ü̵͎̇͛̔͘ṛ̵͐ ̶̧̛̪̏̑̇s̴͚̦̿t̵̘̺̪̾̓͋r̷̯̈́͛ḝ̵̢̜̮̤n̷̻͋̅ͅg̶̢̩̼͍̟̔̈ṯ̵̱̞̰͝ḣ̵̡̖̤̬̠̈́̅͝,̵͚̬̎͠ ̵̖͚̱̈́͗̌S̶̲̮̣̎͛H̷̙͎̙̅̍̒̀̓O̴̳̾͆̈́̒W̶̧̓͑͠ ̷͍̣̻̃̍͘̕M̸̜̫̺̖͆̕̕Ȇ̷͎͎̦̲͊͒̚̕ ̴̢̥̾̌̄Y̶͙̤̠̯͇͌̈́̈́Ǫ̷̞͓͚͈̃̈́̏U̷̹͙̔͊͘͠͝Ŗ̷̱̭͋ ̸̺̻͐͜R̸̡̢̭̤̦͛͐Ḛ̷̡̼̟̍͗ͅS̴̛̩͔̮̙͕͗͆O̵̰̣̅̎̎̕L̵͎͇͇̖̃͝V̴͈͇̳̦̫̍͑̃͌̚Ȩ̵̠͓̘͗!̷̛̯͎̋̒̃͜!̶̭̍͂́̓"

Rose ejects her hands and swings him to the wall and about to blast him. He moves out of the way to dodge the blast. Rose then vanished and started to appear out of nowhere and started blasting him from behind, front and side. Marcus dodged all of them. Rose then launched her fist and hits the target's chest. It hurts, but he manages to recover from the blow. He stood tall and wipes away the bruise from his chest. Rose grin and started to look curious.

"H̶͚͌ů̷͙h̵̙.̶̥̆ ̸̧͝Ả̷̭l̴͙̃w̵̘̒ä̶̱́y̵̾͜s̵͓̈ ̴̱͂w̵͔̽o̴̦͂n̴̞̂d̸͇̾e̸̟̎r̵͕͘e̷̦̋d̶͉̊ ̷͈͘w̴͔͠h̵͖̆ỳ̶͍ ̸̯̎t̶̠̓ẖ̷͐e̶͓͘ ̷͍̋m̶̠͆e̵̘̚m̷͉͐b̸̥̕è̸̩ȓ̵̡s̶̻͑ ̸̯̌ơ̷͉r̷͎̆ ̴̤̽t̷̡͝h̸̬́e̵̗̎ ̶̦̾L̵̤i̵͉̚g̶͕͋h̵̘̄ẗ̵̡́ḙ̴̆d̷̺͛ ̶̗͛s̸͚͑i̶͐ͅn̸̝̈s̴̪͆ ̷̥̈́n̶̠̊e̵̥̚v̴͍͗e̴̳̕r̴̙͘ ̴͖̓u̷̺̅s̴̙̽e̶̪̓d̴̰̅ ̷̧̽t̷͉͌h̸̠̏e̷͒͜į̸͒r̶̼̉ ̸̫̂s̴̲̚ṱ̸͗r̸̲͌ǒ̵̦n̶̢g̵̟͒ȩ̷̽s̴̗̽ṯ̴̈ ̷̳̈́a̴͋͜t̸͖̅ẗ̴̹́ḁ̵̊c̸̪̅k̸̤͝ ̴̰̏f̸̡̐i̵̥̇r̸̛̭s̸͓̚ť̶̯.̶̡̅" Rose said as she shrugs out of curiosity.

The battle had been started. He tried to attack her, but she dodges when he swipes with his claws.

"W̵̟̔͊͝ḩ̴̤̱̐͑͂͝a̶̡̦̰̿̿̍̔ṯ̷͉̯̺̉̏͘,̶̰̞͔͍̏̎͜ ̴̠̖͆̇̾̎̓y̷̠̓͋̿̅͝ò̴̢͜ų̸̞̘͎̀̔͝ ̷̨̠͘ť̷̥̲̲̠̳ȟ̴͇̦͎͛̽į̴̺̯͖̒̏́̆ǹ̷̨̮̬̘̰k̶͖̯̾̾ ̴̧̦̥͛̌̋͜I̶̙͔̮͙̲͗̾'̷̢̱͍l̵̙̫̣̄̔̓͝l̴̥̤̇́͌͛ ̵͎̤̊̾̾j̵̬̫̐̆͘͝u̵̡̞̱̯̞͑͑͘s̸̻͗̀ṫ̵̺̮́̾ ̴̲̘̩͂̈̌͐̋s̷̛̼̈́̂̂̇t̸̹̦̲̄̽͂͑͒͜ą̸̡͎͛̊n̸͉̱͍̐̉͛͛͜d̶̨̡̛̻̘͈͑͘ ̵̡̐̓̐͐̊h̶̜͆̇e̷̤̍̈̆̅͜͝ȓ̵̨̧̛͓̹̤ẽ̸̦̝͒ ̸̡̻̙̐ȧ̴̯̞͙̂̇͠n̷̝͍̭̭̈́̔̈́̈́̀ḓ̵̢͔̊̓̚ ̸̻̿̈̄͘ť̶͙̞̤̓̉͆̄a̶̺̮̚k̶͎͔̈́͌e̷͚̓͗͠ ̷̱̪̺̬̮̒͛̕ĩ̴̝̈́͋͘t̵̝͑͑̅̃͝?̶̛̜̈́̿͗ ̶̝̙̎̂N̸̨̖͇̖͊͑ǫ̴̱̪͈͔̀̿͆͘͝ẗ̸͔̰̖͊͗̓͝ ̷̩̼̞̜̙̿̂̑́ḧ̵̲̺́͝ā̸̦̬͉̮͐̈́͒͠p̵̞͍̞͂ṗ̴͍̅ê̶͇ṇ̷̻̹̹̅̚͘͜i̵̛̗̼̦̟̯̓̅͘n̵̪̓̃͊̐g̵͇͉̜͂.̸͔̻̟̎" Rose said when she successfully dodges them well.

Rose uses her reflective blasters to fire at him even when they miss. They actually missed due to Marcus dodging them well. He attacks with the upper swipe, but he missed the attack.

"Ţ̶͔̍͠ḧ̴̗́e̷͇̥͛̄ ̴̖̒B̵̙̯̌̈́ỏ̵̯̫ĩ̷͍l̴͖͗͜i̸̤͂n̷̜͂g̸̱͙̀̒ ̵͖͐͑Ì̷̪s̴̻l̴͈͊e̸̫̿s̵̖̽̓'̷̞̲̕ ̷̫͉̑r̴̼̫̐̏e̶̜͇͘͝p̶̛̣͝ő̷͕͋r̶̤̫̓ť̵̝̗ŝ̴̘͚͗ ̵̰͂s̷̭͒͜ḫ̷̽͆o̸̥͒̍͜w̴̨͗̒s̶̥̓ ̸̧̢̈́̿ä̵̯́ ̷͉̑͝m̸͇̠̈́ỵ̸̭̆͛ș̸̉̿ṱ̴̝̌e̴̹̚ŗ̷̗͝i̸̟̍ő̸̘͕͒u̵͚̞̽̐ṡ̴̲ ̵̖͒f̴̥̿i̴̼̪͒g̶̡͆ũ̷͎r̵̠̒ē̵͎ ̷͙͔͑̕i̵̥̒n̴̦͍͂ ̵̲̾b̸̫̭̔̿o̴̱̿ȯ̷̢̩͗k̶̟̥͊s̵̬̈́́ ̶̡̍͋ą̵̩́ň̶̰͘d̸̛͇͙͑ ̵̭̈́͠ͅl̸̩͛̇e̸̼͌g̷̢̮͐͝ë̵̳́̚n̶̛̥̪̍d̷͈̳͊̏ṣ̵̥̔̃ ̶͙̈́n̸̳͑͝ô̶̟ͅw̶̤̌.̵̟̂͝ ̵̙͛͜E̸͚̳̓͠v̴̻̂̌e̸̩͋ŕ̶͎͍̏y̶͍͂o̶̲̅̿n̵͇̽͗ȅ̶͓͒ ̷͙̔͋ş̷͖͠u̵̲̳͑f̵͚͑f̶̨̛̳e̴̛̘͘ȓ̸̺̘͛ĭ̴̡͉̓n̸̳̎̾g̶̺̈̍ ̸̟͇̀a̴͔̚n̷̢̈́d̶̨̑͝ͅ ̵̤̣̿d̴̪̱̈́y̴̫͙̔ȋ̵̺ṉ̸̈́̑g̴̹͠,̷̈͜ ̸͔͛ḳ̸̯͝i̵͇͚̋ḽ̵̊l̷̠͘i̶̛̮̓n̷͈̾̐g̴̛͔̝ ̶̨̖̏̌å̷͔̓ͅn̶̖͈͆d̷̦̙̒ ̷͚̉f̵̖͙̋i̶͉̅͘g̸̯͐͋h̶̪̱̄ẗ̷̻̍ͅi̴̭̅͌n̸̪̄ģ̶̊.̵̘̜͆͌.̴̝̻̏͝.̷̨͙̎"

Rose seems to make a smile when talking about some reports of her.

Rose then uses her hand to transform into a solid hammer and with one ground, it shakes the floor and Marcus. As he tried to have balance during the shaking, Rose use the uppercut and it seems to give him some damage. He wrap bandages around him, before he can swipe Rose, but he missed again.

"Ȕ̷̬n̷̹͒t̷͍̕ȋ̷̯l̴̰͌ ̷̩̃s̷̰̓u̶̱͐d̷̺̐d̵̤͛e̶̜̾ň̴̮ḽ̵͝ȳ̷͖,̸̨̋ ̷̤͠ȅ̸̲v̵̠̍e̵̜̚ṙ̶̼y̵̛̦t̸͎̊h̴̡̅i̵͙͊n̶̫͝g̵͚͝ ̸̗̈́ơ̵͈n̴̗̋ ̵̯̋b̵̾͜o̴̰̕t̶͖̋h̴̫͑ ̵̺͘ö̷̢́u̷̞̓r̶̼̂ ̶̗̕w̴̧̄ö̴͎́r̸̤̾l̷̖̀d̸͛ͅs̵̩̿ ̶͈̑e̶͙͑n̴̛̲d̵͉̔s̶͙̈.̷̮ ̷̖̽H̸͇͌e̶̩͋ ̴͈̕h̷̥͌ë̸̲́ ̷͙̈h̷̪̍ȇ̴̢.̸̢̍.̷̩̓.̸̻͆ ̶̛̠T̵̖͋h̷̫̊ȃ̸͔t̸̪̅'̵̹͆s̶͖̎ ̵̻̀m̷̭̓y̴̫ ̸̨̌f̵͕͝a̸̙͝ŭ̸ͅl̶̳̅t̷̼͐,̷͚̚ ̵͕̊i̶̩͆ș̸͋n̴͖'̴̫̐t̵͎̉ ̸͓͛i̶͈̐t̶̙͗?̵͚͘" Rose chuckles and grinned after admitting her fault.

"Of course it is, because you enjoy their pain more than what they have for each other!"

Rose uses teleportation to attack Marcus quicker, But he was more quicker than her. He was left unmarked and determined to spill her blood, but he missed, making him a little bit angry

"Y̶̪̕ō̴̰ȕ̵̗ ̸̭͗d̶̬̒ȏ̷̠n̵͓͂'̷̿ͅt̸̨͂ ̸̳͆u̴̲̒n̵̛̗d̵̺͑e̴̹̊r̷̮̒s̶̝̈́ẗ̴̰a̶̧͐n̵̪̿d̷̜̒ ̶̯̋h̴͈̆õ̶͚ẁ̵̺ ̷͍̉ṭ̴͊ĥ̷̟i̶̬͒s̶̞̈́ ̶̨̆f̷̭e̴̫͌é̸͇l̷̺̚s̵̪̑.̸͔͑" Rose said with a fake empathy. "K̸̞̐n̸̮͘o̶͕͌w̴̭̿ȉ̸̖ñ̶ͅg̵̞̈́ ̸͇̌t̴̟̎h̵̛͚a̷̫̕t̷̡̃ ̵̰̚ỏ̶̱n̴̛͔e̷̬̒ ̷̡̑d̴̙͝a̷͙̕y̸̛̥,̸̼͗ ̷̢̈w̵̯͝ï̶̪t̵̟̚h̸̳͑ŏ̷̦ü̴̮t̸̘͆ ̸̞̕ą̵̔n̸͉͒ÿ̷̫ ̸̝̉w̸̻̓a̴͋͜r̵͈͒n̴̘̑ḭ̶͠ṉ̴̍g̸̫͘.̷̛̰.̸͓͛.̵̤̊ ̶͇̈́Ė̷̩v̶̢̋é̷͎r̴͎̊y̷̰̓o̷̘̊ǹ̸͎e̵̘͒ ̸̖̄w̸̩͝i̴̪̋l̸̪̀ḽ̵͆ ̵͍̄l̴̹͐o̵̧͛ș̴̕ȅ̴̜ ̴̮̌t̷̡̎ḧ̸̘́e̸͚̎m̷͉̋ś̸̻e̵̦̚l̵̜̈́v̸̞̏e̷̝̓s̴̥̿.̶͉"

Rose does the same ground attack on Marcus, but he was able to dodge. Marcus kept attack, despite her dodging, he knew she can't dodge forever.

"Ḷ̶̂o̵͓͗ǒ̵̝k̶͉͠,̴̠̓ ̴̼̾Ī̵̼ ̷̻̿g̷͓a̸̡͝v̸̧̽e̴͔̍ ̴̬̎ū̸̦p̸̞̐ ̷̳͘b̵̥̂e̵̫͑ị̶͑n̷̠͆g̷͎͝ ̴̣͠ġ̵̫ơ̶̪ȏ̶͜d̴͍̋ ̷̞̊a̶̫͘ ̷̪̓l̵̰̊o̸̼͌n̶̺̈́g̵̨̔ ̸̳̋t̶͙͋i̷̺͒m̵̪̀e̷̫͑ ̴̲͆a̶̯̋ğ̷͙o̷̞̍.̷̰͂" Rose seems to not smile when think about her attempts to be a better person. "A̷̢͛n̵̓ͅd̴͖͊ ̵̯͝r̵̞͝e̵͔͋u̵̦n̷͍̈i̴͚̋t̵͓̑i̵̜n̸͚̎g̷̼̊ ̷̗͋H̶̖͆u̷̅ͅm̸̘̑a̴͖͂n̶̥̒s̷͕̚ ̸̱͝ä̸͍n̴̺͋d̴̠̓ ̵͍͋W̴̠͆i̵͚͋t̶̝̋c̵̱͂h̶͓̓ě̶̮s̵̻̏ ̴̭͌d̶̥̔õ̴̲e̸̗̋s̵̗̕n̷̦͑'̸̧̆t̵͕̾ ̸͓͘r̷̜͘é̶̼a̷͂͜l̵̻̆l̶͚͑y̶̖͝ ̸̺̂ä̵͖́p̸͎͑p̷̳̑e̸͎̋a̷͓͌l̸͖̋ ̴̜̌ã̵̹n̷͔y̷̱̋m̷̼͋o̵̰r̶̳͛e̸̞͌ ̷̧͑ĕ̴̢i̸̭̓t̶͔̅h̶̙̐e̷̳̐r̶͎̈.̷̔ͅ ̸̡̓C̴̗͠a̸̮̅u̴̠̾s̸̝͒e̶̻͐ ̴̛̯e̶̢̓v̷͓̈́è̸͉ṋ̵̈ ̵͓͒i̴̪͒f̶̥̄ ̵̝̌t̷̫͐h̵̛̲e̴̻̿y̵̻̚ ̷̰͘d̴͖̄o̵̗̾.̷͚͐.̶̥͑.̶̼̚ ̷̮̉T̷̻̉h̴͇͛ḛ̴̈́r̷̓ͅě̶̳'̶͍̕l̴͕̆l̴͕̈ ̵͓͒ą̸̎ḽ̶́w̷̡͑a̶̟͊y̴̘͊ş̴̾ ̸̬͝b̵̮̓e̵̪̿ ̶͚̎ś̶̻o̶̜͌m̷̝͐e̴̳̐o̵̞͒n̶̬̓e̶̬͒ ̴̪͑t̷͍͘o̶͔͒ ̵͊ͅs̴͎̔ṱ̵a̶̫̾r̷͚͘t̸̬͑ ̷͍͆å̷̱ ̵͍͋ŵ̴̻a̸̦̐ṛ̵͒ ̵̟̄b̵̹̾e̴̖̕t̵̘̓w̷̟̑ę̶̔e̶͓͂n̶̜͛ ̷̹̍ť̵̰ḧ̴̯e̴̩̚m̴̝̃,̸͓̓ ̵̯͂r̵͇͑i̶̳͒g̶̩̈́h̸̡͛ť̵̺?̸̦͠" Marcus had thought about that, but it doesn't matter to him now.

"Even if there is someone to start that war, there is also someone that can end the war and free everyone from fear." Marcus said as he is determined to free his kind.

Rose uses a fire cannon and Marcus freaked out, due to his phobia of fire. His tail got caught on fire and put it out. Rose laughed when she sees him whimpering like a baby. Marcus attacked, failed yet again.

"S̷̹͆ā̵̫m̶̺̉e̸̜͋ ̵͕͆ẉ̷͒i̵̯̿t̴͎̽h̷̰̑ ̵̱̎a̸̱̽l̷͚̕l̷̘̾ ̸̞͠o̶͚͋ḟ̸͚ ̶̡̀t̶͙̐h̴̤͆e̵͚͋ ̴̞̐p̴̳̀ę̵́o̷͖̊p̴͉̏ľ̸̘e̴̞͒ ̴͕ṫ̶̬h̸̬̒ạ̸̈t̸̢̚ ̸̜͐ḅ̵̓è̴̻ĉ̷̨ạ̷͒m̶̖̔e̴͙̎ ̸͈̑m̴̘̈́e̷͇̓m̴̪̔b̷̜͊ḛ̸̔r̵̘̓s̵̺̄ ̴̗̄o̴͎͋f̵̞̚ ̵̨͛C̷̹r̶̥͊e̴̙̾ë̵̲́p̴̈́͜'̸͙́s̵̫̅ ̵̗C̸̜͑ȍ̷̲v̶̯̋e̴͖̒n̶̳̐.̴͚̔ ̴̲W̵̮̏e̵̡͠l̶͕l̸̹̓,̶̗͝ ̴̳e̷̗̒x̷̲̑c̷͍͂é̷ͅp̵̗̏t̸̟ ̷̠͐f̷̼͒o̶͉͗r̸̞̈́ ̵̳͐Ä̸͈m̸̨̂i̴̩̊ț̶̏y̸̛̮,̴̭͝ ̶͓͗ỏ̵͓f̶̌ͅ ̶̨̓c̸͓͌o̴͔͑ǔ̴̼r̸̨̆s̷̺̒e̸̜̾.̶̖̚" 

Rose seems to enjoy bringing them and Amity up.

"W̸̼̃h̷̼͝o̸̫͌ ̶̎ͅk̸͖͌n̶͇̏ĕ̸̼w̴̧̾ ̷̘̉t̶͕̂h̵͓̎ä̷͙́t̶͓̃ ̵͉͝A̵̬͋ṁ̵̦i̷̟͋ț̸̊y̴͎͂ ̵̛͙w̵͉̃o̷̰͘u̸͓͆l̴̖̕d̴̼͘ ̴̪͂s̴̳̈ȃ̷̱b̷̨͐o̷̘͐ṭ̴͂a̸͔̓g̶̮̃ẻ̶̺ ̷̯̂t̶̬̀ẖ̵͒e̶̹͒ī̴͈r̸͎͘ ̶̭̔b̷͎͐i̴̙͠ṛ̶̈́t̴͚̍h̴̻͘ ̴͇͊c̵̠͠o̸̹͑n̸̺̽t̵̮̐r̷̰̽ỏ̴̱l̷̮̈ ̷̩͝o̸̦̕u̴̹͗t̵̢̆ ̴̯͠o̶̺̅f̴͍̒ ̷̙̾j̴͓̃é̵̘a̵̪͑l̶̝o̵̟͐ũ̴̡s̸̩̈y̴̲͗ ̴͓̐y̷̻ë̵͔́ã̴̦r̵͓̉s̴̪̿ ̷̡̌â̷͚g̵̡̑o̷̅͜.̵͚̍ ̸͍͒S̷̤̿o̷͎͒,̷͎̄ ̸̙͝i̷̡̎t̸͍̋ ̶̡̂ș̴͛e̶̖͌ȑ̴̹v̸͚͊e̵̢͘d̵͖̋ ̶̤͐ȟ̸͙e̵̟̓r̸͖̎ ̶̖̉r̶̢̋i̷̖̍g̸̱͒h̸̩͌t̷͕͌ ̶̢̐ẗ̶̮o̷̼̒ ̶͋͜b̶̘́e̵̤ ̶̣̇ș̵̋l̷̙̽a̶̙̅s̴̛̯h̴̙͑e̷̻̿ḏ̷͝ ̴̭̌b̷͈̌y̸͍̔ ̵̜͌C̸̲̐ȧ̵̮m̷͇̑ĭ̴̯l̷̡̊ĩ̵̹a̸̜̓ ̶̛̖ã̴̪n̴͖̈́d̷͖̏ ̸̭č̶͙r̶̖͑ủ̷̯s̸̥̀h̸̩͝ḙ̶̛d̸͓͝ ̸̮̔ḅ̶͊y̵̱̆ ̸̗̚a̵̝͐ ̸̡̕b̸̤͘ṟ̶̑o̶̥̅ḳ̷͗ê̸͉n̸̟̾ ̶̞͌b̵͉̐u̵̓͜i̵̝̐l̸͓͒d̵͎̈́i̸̼͗ṇ̵̾g̴̣̎.̵̰̉ ̷͓̇T̶̬̀h̶͙̿e̷̡̅y̶̳̓ ̸͖̒t̵̊ͅh̴̋ͅo̸̪̒u̶̯̍g̵͎͋h̶̥̾t̴̙͛ ̶͒ͅo̴͍̓f̴̲̏ ̵̞̽e̶͔̚à̵͎c̵̰͘ȟ̵̖ ̵͉̔o̸̫ṯ̴̒h̷̳͋e̶̲͝r̵̼̈́ ̵̝̿a̴̼̒s̸̤͆ ̷͕͒e̴̫̾n̴̝̈́e̴̼̊m̵̮̉ǐ̵̫e̷̱̾s̸͓̆,̵̖̍ ̷͓̓b̷̬̏ũ̴̢t̸͓̎ ̵̳̈ț̷̅r̷͍͋u̵̹͛t̶̡͋h̶̡͐f̴̞̓u̶͚͋l̴̰̉l̵͍̕y̷͎͛,̵͎̌ ̸̹́t̸̺̕h̴̦̑e̷̗̽ẏ̴̨ ̷̘͝w̶̛̝ë̶̪́r̶̎͜è̶̮ ̶͍̈́o̴̳͗n̴̲͌l̶̰̈́y̷̫͌ ̷̤̊m̸̙̄ý̴̼ ̴͍̑p̸̭̅u̵̬̕p̸͈̐ṕ̴̣è̵͍t̷͌ͅs̵̈͜ ̷͌͜w̷͍̉i̴̬̎ṱ̶̌ḧ̸̺́ö̷́ͅṷ̴̓t̵̜̚ ̸̲̽e̴̮͛v̸̗e̸̗̎n̶͈̐ ̵̺̽ķ̵̆n̸̗̅ó̷̤w̷̫̚i̴̇͜n̴͕͗g̴̗̾ ̶̝̑ä̷̰b̵̫̃ő̷̤ȕ̴̥t̷̩͑ ̵̫̋i̷̞͝ṭ̶͐.̷̬̑" Rose chuckled as she remember about her convincing Amity to make that horrible deed and manipulated Camila to killing, but failed as she heard the news about the aftermath their feud. And that's how Amity became Calamity, the member of the coven and Rose' personal right hand woman.

"You just couldn't stand the fact that Camila can forgive her if she knew what she did, could you? You just HAD to split them apart! Making them your puppets during war!" Marcus said after knowing the event.

"C̵̨͊ö̶̧ṃ̵̓e̸̮̔ ̸̥̾ö̴̜́n̸̦̋,̵͉͊ ̵̢̈n̴̗͂ô̷̙w̴̝͠.̸̱͠ ̷̲̅A̵͙͆t̶͚̚ ̴̫͋l̷̚ͅê̵͔a̴̞̓ś̵͇t̴̲̿ ̸̧̈́Č̵̮r̸̟͐ẹ̸̈́e̸̥͝p̵̘̂ ̶͆͜d̷͐ͅĩ̴͖d̶̠͑n̸̞͊'̴̙͗t̴̲̂ ̶̙̍k̷̞̀ȉ̴̘l̵͉͂ļ̷̇ẹ̷͌d̷̢̍ ̴̩̌h̶͍͐e̴̡͛ṙ̵̡ ̵͇́l̶̮̔i̴̢͝k̶͔̆e̶̲̕ ̸̡̎ą̴̅l̸̩̅l̶̠̓ ̶̰̐t̵̫͐h̴̡͂e̶̢̓ ̵̝̿ơ̵̙t̸͈͘h̸̗͂ē̶̠r̵͎̐s̷͆ͅ ̶̟͝t̵̩̚h̶̿͜a̶͔͑ṭ̵͘ ̶́ͅw̶͂͜e̵͍̐r̵̘͒e̶̛͉ ̷͍̽t̶͉͊r̴̮͊á̷͉n̵͈͆ŝ̴̡f̷̨̓o̷̱͛r̵̭̽m̴̙̈e̵̫͗d̷̩͒ ̸̰͝ẗ̶͖́o̸̞̾ ̶̥̈́t̵̡̒ẖ̶̄e̴̻͘i̷͜r̶̨͛ ̶͕̇y̴͔͌o̷͎̚u̴̢͊n̷̰͘g̴̮̚ ̵̊ͅș̸̃ḛ̵͛l̵̫͌v̸̥̅e̸̝͝s̴̟͗ ̶̺̓w̵̯͋i̴̤̅t̴̡͑h̷̡͠ ̷̩͠h̶͔̓e̷̥̊r̷̹̋ ̸͈̎ĭ̸̟n̵͇̈c̸͎̈́l̷̩̋u̸͉̇d̶͔̔é̸̻d̶̺̕,̶̳̊ ̴̱̇ẅ̶ͅh̸͇͝į̶̓c̷̼ḣ̴͎ ̵̠͒I̷̦͝ ̷̢̎d̷̛̼õ̴̰ṋ̴͝'̶̹͐t̶͚̍ ̷̦m̷̝̍i̸͍̓n̸͇͝d̴̡̽ ̷̮ḁ̷͝b̴̛̰o̸̘͑ù̷͈t̷̯̂,̵͉̓ ̴͈ỵ̴̈́õ̴͓ŭ̶̬n̸͎̎g̴̳̑ ̷̞̋k̷̺͋i̴̯̍d̸̻̍ṣ̵̅ ̴̦̆s̴̗͒e̴̺͌ȩ̸̉m̶͎̿s̸̥͑ ̴̼̋t̵̹̍o̵͎͒ ̵̮͐b̷̥͛ĕ̴͉ ̶̟̈́m̵̖͒ȯ̷͇r̷̕͜ẹ̶̃ ̷͙͂f̷̖̿ụ̶͝n̵͖͌ ̴͚͊ț̴̀ö̴̧ ̶̛͜p̷̝͘ǘ̷̳n̷̖͂i̵͙̐s̷̞h̷͚͌ ̷̲̇a̷̩̐f̵̮̔t̶̝͆e̷͔͋r̷͓̎ ̴̘̈́ě̵̫a̸̩̅c̴͓̕ḫ̴͐ ̶͍̆f̵̩̏a̸̘͂i̸͓̇l̷̳̚,̴̩͆ ̶̨̛è̷̤s̶͈̏p̴͍͂ě̵̖c̸̺͗i̶̺͗à̶̜l̴̳͆l̷̨̎ÿ̵̩́ ̴͉͛m̶͑͜y̷̘͂ ̷͕̒s̸̨̀p̷̫͊e̵͍͆c̵̨̆i̶̻̕ă̶͚l̶̜͘ ̸͓͒p̸̉͜ů̴͍ñ̶̪į̶̒s̵̼͗h̶͎̋m̴̩̿e̷̛̦n̶̗͋t̵̤̄ ̷̔͜ẅ̴̨́ȋ̷̹t̷͈̅ĥ̸͇ ̶̳͝o̶̗̔n̸̨̓e̴͙͘ ̴̗͑ǫ̴̎f̴̮͐ ̵̣̉t̶̃͜h̸̖̾e̵͙͑m̶̞̄.̸̝̆" Rose chuckled when thinking about how many times Calamity failed her, which almost disgusted Marcus.

"You are a sick monster, Rose. Abusing her as she's nothing but a toy for pleasure. She is a being, a PERSON! Haven't you stop to think who it is you're torturing?!"

"Ĩ̵̪t̵̗͊'̴͚̾s̵̙̔ ̷̭n̵̟̐o̸͉͠t̸̡̀ ̴̇ͅt̵̝́ȍ̴̲r̴̡̓t̷͖̽u̷̗͌r̴͈͒e̸̦̒ ̸͈́ï̷̭f̴͎̕ ̶̰̕ḯ̸̱t̴͕͑ ̴͔͂s̶͍͆ḫ̸o̴͙w̴̲̒s̶̿ͅ ̵̩̓ḏ̷́i̸̩̔s̸͎̅c̵͚͌i̴̔͜ṗ̴̠l̵̹͝i̴͈̕ň̴̹e̷̖͒ ̵̢̎i̸͇̒f̶̹̚ ̴̱̽f̶͙͊a̵̯͆i̸̺̚ḽ̸̄ę̴d̸̜͂.̷̖̽"

BULL, ROSE! BULL! I've seen her in tears after our fights. That's not discipline, It's torture! She lost every remnant of her past. And no matter how many times she apologized for her failures and begged you to stop, you never stopped until she had enough or until you had yourself satisfied with her being and tears and whimpering for her life and how she wanted this whole thing to end. That's no way to live. Your "discipline" isn't worth the abuse, Rose! She doesn't deserve this pain and suffering! None of the members deserve this cruel fate by that horrific, tenacious and heartless tyrant!" Marcus said as he wanting to stand up to her abuse to Amity and the innocent people Creep had killed.

"Ț̵̓h̷̳͆ā̷̫ẗ̸̹̱́ ̴̗̒m̷̮͙̓̏a̸̮̻̿ÿ̶̜́ ̵̧͙͆b̶̘͙͋ë̵̗.̴̢̏̅.̵͓̽.̵͙͔́ ̸͎̲͆̃b̸̜̺͋͠u̸͚̒t̸̪͐ ̴͖̒v̵͔͑͜i̵͍̇o̶̲͔̕ĺ̶̜ȩ̶̼͛n̵͎̊̾͜ċ̷̳̑é̶͉ ̷̠͇į̶̑s̷͙͇̈ ̸̬̓a̴͇̘̒ ̷̯͝ļ̸̱̑ă̴͓n̵̞͇̅̕g̸̬̤͂̊u̶͈͛̿á̸̭̀g̵̞̽ẹ̶̊ ̵̨̐e̸̞ṽ̷̡̬͝ȩ̶̾̒ȓ̶͓͜ỹ̵̻́ô̸̟n̸̢͗ͅe̶̩͛̄ ̷̯̈̿c̸̠̄ͅa̵̛̞̎n̵͔̣͐ ̷̗̈́u̷̙͌n̵̬̖d̸̤̲͝ẽ̸̯r̴͇̭̉ś̴̤̪t̸̡͙̄͐ä̶̫̈n̶͙̾̈́d̸̦͖̉,̷̜̬̈́̇ ̷͔͛͘͜e̸͙̺̋s̷̛͍̄ͅp̵͇͂ē̶͉̈́c̴̢̅͜ḯ̸̪a̶͉̓͊l̷͇͝l̵̥̲͆y̷̙͆̿ ̸̀͜ẁ̸̝̚h̸̨͚̃͝e̸̳͔̍̈n̷͖͊ͅ ̷̥̀̕i̶̡͗t̵̤͙́'̸̨̽̈s̷̲̗̐̓ ̵̗̼̈́͘ṋ̸̕ë̸̢́̿c̸͚͓͗̍e̶̙͔͝ṡ̴̘ṡ̵̥̮̈́a̶̙͆̈r̸͔͎̈́y̷̹̆.̴̲̆̒ ̵̫͕̄̈A̶̻̣̿̕ṅ̸̠͋ḑ̶̄ ̶̝͔̒͝t̷͕͉̃̋o̸̾ͅ ̶̭͂̂b̴͚̚ḛ̴̓ ̴̣̐b̴̫̭̍͝l̴̞͍̒ų̷̫͛̈́n̵̡̎t̶̢̖̏.̶͚̆̚.̴̩͔̊̂.̸͉͔̀̕ ̸̦͈̂i̸͒͜t̶̛̹̲͂ ̷͉̻̂k̸̢̞̇̂ȉ̶̖̈́n̴͎̹̐͋ḏ̴͗̂a̷̞̟͑ ̷͔̀m̶̝̦͑́a̶͎̬k̸̺̞̑̈́ē̶̝̩s̶͔̼̋ ̸͍͑i̸͇͚̋ț̸̣̄͐ ̸͚̫́h̷̗̝͐a̵̱̋͌r̸̯̍͝d̷͚̘̈́e̶͙̲͆͆r̵̛̼ ̷̹͕͂̚f̸͈́o̴̼̊̂r̶͖̫͒͑ ̶̼͔́ĥ̷̫̦ě̷̦ȑ̷̰̭̊ ̸͕̄̓a̵͔̙͘n̶̨̮̽d̶̦̆̆ ̴͖̰͐t̵̞̒h̵̟̳̃͑ê̷̲̰͝ ̸̢̛͓͋o̴̠̿͝ţ̷͍̆̐h̴̡̹͑͆ě̵̳̍r̶͙̊s̵̗̟̃͑ ̴̪͋̃t̶͓̑̋ō̸̥̮͌ ̸̝̩k̸̻̽̌i̶̜͛l̵̘̩l̷̨̺͌ ̸̣̯͑̊y̸̯̆ȯ̴̲̂ŭ̷͖͐.̷̥̓͘ ̵̠̚Ò̵̰r̷͚̒̾ ̷̭̆i̴̭̔s̴͈̞̉̋ ̵̹̂̇t̸̪͓́h̸̛̼͝a̷͇͋t̵͖̞̃ ̶̗͑j̴̳̑ụ̶̼͋s̷̰͌͂͜t̴͈͔͋ ̷̖͐͐a̵̞͂ ̶͍̫́p̴̡͐ō̸̥͠ͅõ̵̩ṟ̶̐̅ ̶͙̇̃e̶̟̒x̶̤̘̓̕c̵̮̚ͅu̵͉͋s̴̘̾e̶̪͊ ̵̨̞͐f̵̜͎̑͛o̷͈͑r̵̛̖̺͋ ̷̯̽b̸̮̖̊̂e̵̓ͅi̶̞̤͛n̷̜͍̆͝g̶̮͌ͅ ̷̭̀̓h̷̳̚e̷̺̩͌s̴̖͕̔͠i̷̹̇t̵͍̔̐a̴͎̓n̶͉̎̂͜t̵̹̓͑.̶͓͋.̸̥̉.̸͐͑͜?̴̭̅ ̶̡̎̌H̵͔͆e̵͎̦̒l̴̠̀͗ĺ̷̳ ̴̞͐̚i̸̼̹͆f̶̘͂ ̶̭̦̎̿I̷̪̞̐ ̸̯͉̌̈́k̵̲͑n̴̢̯͆̍o̵̧̍w̶͓͍̑̔.̷̙̓̓"

Rose launches her hands again and swings him to the wall, about to blast, but she missed again. Marcus thought to himself "keep going", he's strong enough not to give up.

"A̸̪l̴̺̎l̵̺͋ ̷̜͝I̷͓̊ ̴̖͆k̵̛͍n̵̳͛o̵̘͝w̴̫̋ ̸̱̕ǐ̶̡s̶̮͛.̴̜͊.̸̧͌.̶͙̀ ̷͈͝A̸̯͒f̶͚̾t̸̻̃ē̵̤r̶̛̝ ̷̪͘C̸͕̚r̷̛͍e̶̔ͅe̶̲̊p̶̩̚ ̶̡̌ṕ̸͔u̷̜͘n̸̩̒i̵̮͠s̸͈͋h̶̩̄i̷͔̓n̸̛̫g̷̕͜ ̶͈͐t̴̲͠h̶͍̑ẻ̶͎ṁ̸͜ ̷̜̓s̵̙̍o̷͇͋ ̸̟̅m̶̞͒ų̷̌c̷͕͘ȟ̶̩ ̵͖͑t̵̜̏o̷̮͌ ̴̳̇h̶͚̒ą̵̓v̵̲͛e̴̾͜ ̸̳͊ṫ̸̞h̵̜͆e̵͇̅m̷̗͝ ̶͓ṡ̴̼ȅ̷̠e̶̗̎ ̷̾ͅw̸̘̎h̸̞̚a̴̦̽t̶̢̓ ̵̢͂c̶̦̎o̸̯̐m̶̜̈́e̸͚̿ś̶̫ ̵̠̎n̸͉̉ë̸̜́x̸̨͛ṫ̸̙.̸͍̈.̸̛̥.̷̣̂ ̵̪̈́T̷̼̋h̴͚̄e̶̋ͅy̴̦̔ ̵̦̉c̷̡͛o̶̪̎u̷̘͂l̵͘͜d̵̮̍ṅ̸̗'̴͚̓t̴̪̓ ̷͓͊á̵͖f̸̝͘f̶͇̚ȏ̷̠r̶̤̕d̸̞̐ ̸̧̽ṭ̴̎o̵̺̍ ̸̙̍c̸̳̿å̶̰r̷͉̍ḛ̴̀ ̴̙͠a̴͎͐n̴̫͑y̸͔͝m̸̖o̵̼̕ȓ̶͈e̶̪͊.̷̮͆ ̵̰̓Į̵̉t̸͓͗'̶̬̀s̴̝̒ ̶̮̅a̶͉̒ḿ̶̫a̵̹͘z̸͖͝ǐ̴̗n̴̯͘g̸͕͒ ̸̰̈́f̴͍̑ö̸̡r̶̼̊ ̶̝̅t̵̙͑h̴̬̉ě̵̡m̷̻͘ ̶̥̊ť̵͎ŏ̷̲ ̴̛̭s̸͈͂h̴̼o̷̖̔ẇ̶̱ ̴̝̉t̸͓͠h̴̙̄e̴̮i̶̹͠r̶͎̀ ̷̺̎s̶͔̽ȃ̴̙d̷̬͐,̶̗͑ ̸̲̿p̶̡̅a̴̳͆t̸͖͐ḥ̵͌e̶̝̐ẗ̸̮́ĩ̷̘c̷͚̊ ̵͖͗f̴͕͑ë̵̲́ẽ̵͖l̴͙̏i̷̼͆ñ̵̹g̶̮̅s̴̲̾ ̶̩͑ẇ̸͖h̵̟͂ȇ̵̢ň̸̖ ̶͓̂t̴͂ͅh̵͓́e̴̤͐y̶̡̆ ̷̭̂s̸͕͛ḽ̵̊o̵̙͠w̷̮l̴̮͝y̴͜͝ ̵̮̉l̸̡̿ŏ̷͕ṣ̴͆e̸̡͐ ̵̙̄h̷̥́ǒ̵̯p̶̛̗e̴̱͌.̷̪́" Rose said when grinning. "T̷̝̣͒͝h̴̢̚̕a̵̫̲̋̈́t̷̠̘̏̋ ̸̘̘̆̓b̵̝̝͠e̸̠͇͂ḯ̵͚n̵̹͋̒g̴̼̈́͝ ̸̝̉̋s̴̮͑a̵̙̔i̶̮͙͋͒ḍ̵̛̲̿.̶̦̓͂͜.̵̪̆ You, uh, really like swinging those claws around huh?" Marcus felt confused of what she meant, and when he did, Rose powered down her arms and pretend to be caring for him.

"Look, I know this may be a bad time to say this, but... Somewhere in there, I can feel it. There's a glimmer of a peaceful person inside you. The memory of someone who once wanted to do that right thing. Someone who, in another life, might have been... A friend? Come on, kid. Don't you remember your own soul, Marcus? Please, if you're listening... Let's forget this whole thing, alright? Just pull in your claws and.. Well, It'll make this fight a lot easier."

Marcus now feel confused on what to do, especially since now that Rose is sparing him. Is it possible that he would still want to make peace to everyone, even with the one that caused this nightmare years ago? Then he thought about that day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will be a flashback. Make sure to like and subscribe so you won't miss my work. Don't forget to comment.


	4. The Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Could he accept the monster's apology after what she did?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the wait. I hope this chapter makes up the weeks.

Marcus wasn't always so hard on himself, or being this violent, he used to be a peaceful child, still is by heart. But all it takes is one bad day to make him the way he is now.

It was on his and his mother's birthday. The party was to be at Freddy Fazbear's pizzeria, the new addition that can make up the wrongs of their past. Marcus loved his mother so much, that he went inside the party first before the others get to be in there to surprise her. He went to the parts and service room that was next to the tables and the stage with the animatronics stand. He waited on the right time that she'll come to the party. He was actually 30 minutes early for the party to start. He felt a little bored, that he took a little snooze. He was having a dream that he couldn't remember after, until he heard screams and mechanical noises with a sickening crunch. He took a peek and he had witnessed the event that will scarred him forever, the death of his own mother. He saw her corpse, hanging from the jaws of a special star of the new show, Frebear. He saw the killer of his mother pulling her down before she saw him taking a peak, but he hid quickly. He was hearing her footsteps and hid behind the extra suits, before seeing the killer, Rose, hiding his mother's body in the suit before leaving, but she said something that will refuse to leave him.

"L̸̯̥̠̽̔ö̵̬̟̩́́̋͘ó̶̪̰̰̳̦͒̔̋ķ̷̈́ ̶͇̣̋͝ͅẅ̸̠̤̲̙̩́h̶̙̍͒̾͘a̴̧͍̮͈͒̅͆̃͜ț̵͙͎̓͜ ̵͚͍̗̕͘͜ỵ̶͈͝o̵̡̧̧̥͑͋͌̈͘ų̶̨̼̜̈͘͝ ̷̣̦̈͑̈́̓ḩ̵̱̮̤̝̐ḁ̴̙̻̩̝͗͒v̵̠̦̱͓̳͗͗̉͐́ĕ̴̲̜̩̜͊̐͋ ̸̡̯́̕ͅḏ̸̗̖̺̗̔͠͠͝o̵͙̊͊͘ņ̴̒ẻ̸͓̝͔̲͗͊͘."

When Rose left the service room, Marcus came out of hiding and started crying after seeing his mother looking like this before hugging the suit that she was stuffed in. His mother, that died on that tragic day, was none other... than Luz Noceda.

Her mother, Camila, mourned for her death day and night. Everyone that loved Luz, changed forever. But Luz' first creation, her first artificial daughter, Alma, took it by far the worst. Not only has she lost Eda 7 years ago, but now her creator, her mother, was gone. She vowed to herself that she'll destroy anyone who hurt Marcus, and find the murderers who took Eda and Luz away.

And after that, everything on the Boiling Isles changed. Emperor Belos stepped down, due to his grief of losing his child that day. Creep took over and made the Isles into a hellish wasteland, and had made a new coven, The Soulless Coven. But her members were originally Luz' friends and enemy before they were killed by Creep, except 1 member, Amity Blight. But she wasn't the same, she is now called Calamity, the abomination queen. She wasn't killed by Creep, but Camila's own blind rage. But it was on accident, and she knows it. But just because she was strong to the enemies, she wasn't to Rose or Creep. Rose abused and tortures her every day for her failings, while Creep watches with amusement. Every... Single... Day.

After remembering the horrors he has endured, Marcus was so full of rage that he made a powerful swipe to Rose, but obviously, he missed. He then transformed into a monster cat that only activates when full rage is complete. His claws are more sharper than spears and his tail became larger and more spiky than soft fur.

" _ **YOU EXPECT ME TO TAKE MERCY ON YOU, AFTER WHAT YOU'VE DONE TO HER, TO EVERYONE AND TO ME?! YOU MADE ME AN ORPHAN. I VOWED TO MYSELF THAT YOU WILL PAY SOMEDAY AND THIS IS NOW! I WILL NEVER SPARE YOU, ROSE! I WILL STRIKE YOU DOWN NOW MATTER WHAT ATTACK YOU HAVE FOR ME!!**_ " Marcus said with anger and courage in his voice, almost prepared to avenge his mama and set her soul free from the horrors of the new Isles.

"Eh, it was worth a shot. L̶̛̘̪̗̉o̷̧̡͔̗̯̊͋o̸̪̓͗̇͝k̸̖͉͍̥͔͆ş̶̢̰͂̓̾̕ ̴̨͍̋͒͂ľ̴̝͆͛͗͝ḯ̴̱̮̥͆͂͂͊k̶̡̖̖͍̄̑ͅe̴̗̺̦͉͑̎͑̄ ̵̝̚ͅy̴͇̳̽̏͆ǫ̶̜̬̇̃̕ͅu̶͇̻͕͔̱̔̓̈̽ ̷̢̛̞̠͑̓̓w̵̪͙͌a̵͍͆͐͊̔̄n̴͇̝̭̲͛t̸̹͐͆͘ ̷͚̪̒ͅt̷̛̫̦͙̺͖̏̓͊͊o̶̜̦͒ ̵̗̓d̴͔̮̩̙͗o̸̺̞̜͂̾͠ ̵̢͙̭̺̹̋͊̒t̷͎̫̗͙̜͑̓̅̑h̷͈̺̱̺̟̏̋̏i̶͖̹̹̯̱̽̄̉͝s̸̫̞̠̫͖̕ ̶̗̬̙̖̈̈h̷̩̱̘̥̞͋͐a̴̫̥̅͗̊̂̋r̷̻̂̿d̶̨̻͂̎͜ͅ ̵̭͈̰̞̭͆͝w̶͍̹̦͂a̷̡̦̗̬͌̓̓y̸̢͕̝̣̐̅͝,̶̠̏͌̌ ̸̼̭̬̓h̵̖̽̆̔̾̅ȗ̵̱̼̝̝͔͂͐h̵̨͉̙̪͕͌̀̂̋?̸̮̩͕̹̲̽̊͠" 

Rose then powered up her arms again with the same black aura from before. He won't hide in the shadows anymore, not this time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like it. Now that the backstory ended, we can get back to the fight in the next chapter.


	5. The Real Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our hero is now full of rage and can't stand this monster's tricks any longer. The battle continues and our villain is starting to prepare something interesting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas. Sorry for the long wait. I just need a break. I only only hope that this chapter is worth the wait.

Rose had showed new attack moves, including how she uses her blasters hidden in the shadows to take down Marcus without being noticed. Marcus can hear the starting noise of her blasters and dodges quickly. after her attack, Marcus swipes his claws at Rose. No surprise, she dodges his attack. He then calms himself down to not use his beast form too much or he'll succumb to his anger. He then tries to let her know what he secretly want her to do instead.

"You know, it may sound strange and silly, but before all this, I was secretly hoping we could be friends. I always thought you were doing this because you were unhappy with yourself. And when you got what you wanted, you would stop all this." Marcus said with sadness in his heart as he hoped that Rose could've changed. This had Rose disgusted with what he said.

Rose did another attack with the same ground pound. Marcus felt a little tired, but he had to keep going. He used the same claw attack, but missed. But little did Rose know, is that this claw attack is what he wants to use on her.

"And maybe all you needed was... I dunno. some good food, some bad laughs, some good friends. Maybe even a family." Marcus said as he almost felt better to admit that he used to believe there is good in everyone, which made Rose feel more disgusted

Rose had too much distaste that she punched Marcus in the face hard enough for him to spit out some blood from his mouth. This somehow made him a little angry enough that he slowly turned into his beast form.

"But you know what? After that punch and everything you've done, I realized that is a ridiculous, huh?" He said as he fully turned into his beast form. " _ **YEAH, YOU"RE A TYPE OF PERSON THAT WON'T EVER BE HAPPY.**_ "

Rose seems to enjoy seeing him in anger and began to punch him again, but missed. Marcus now has his turn, but missed instead. Just as what he wants her to believe. 

" _ **YOU"LL JUST KEEP KILLING HER IN EVERY TIMELINES OVER AND OVER, UNTIL... WELL. HEY. TAKE IT FROM ME, ROSE. SOMEDAY... YOU GOTTA LEARN WHEN TO QUIT. AND GUESS WHAT? THAT DAY'S TODAY.**_ "Marcus said with truth for he is right. Rose did felt a little tired.

"Y̷͉̏o̷̝͛ũ̶̧ ̵͖̈́k̸͉̈́n̷̤͊o̸̜̓w̷͍͆ ̵̦̌w̴͔͂h̶̳̆a̵̱ẗ̷̢́,̷̞͝ ̵̢ỷ̶̹ó̴̜ȗ̵̼'̷̬̆r̴̗͆e̷̙͌ ̷͉͒r̷͇͆i̸͚̎g̵̦̈́h̷̛ͅt̸̮͐.̶͎͝ ̵͍̃C̵͚͝a̷̘̕u̷͚͆ŝ̸̫ḛ̴̈.̶̭̍.̶͇͒.̶̠̈́ ̶̤̑ẏ̵̩'̶̲̓s̵͔͆ḛ̵̔e̵͚͒.̵͖͌.̷͍̾.̸͉͑ ̵͔̎a̷̼̿ľ̷̰l̵͚̒ ̶̜̔t̷͓͝h̸̻́i̸̹͑s̷͕͒ ̶̮͝f̴͓͂ị̵̏g̸͈h̷̥̐t̴͎̂i̶̦͠n̷͈̔g̶̣̕ ̷͉̽ḯ̴̖ṣ̶̔ ̴̫̃r̶̢͋ẽ̶̞a̶̠͒ḻ̴l̸̈́͜y̸̭ ̸̜͝t̵̠̕ḭ̵̅r̷͠ͅí̴̯n̸̠͛g̵͈̊ ̸̮̽m̷̨̔e̶͚͆ ̴̭̇o̸͉̓ȕ̵̝t̷̝͊.̶͕̃ ̶͔̚B̶̝͒u̵͓t̶̛͎ ̸̡̔ḍ̸͠o̶̰͝n̵̰͒'̵͎t̷͔͊ ̴̰̇p̴̥̑ȕ̴̫s̸͕̎h̶̗͊ ̷͈m̸̡͂e̴̻̐ ̸̹͠ṫ̵̺h̴̘̉ö̵̥u̸͕͌g̵̨̀h̵̬͒,̴̪̄ ̶͕̽o̶̳͠r̵̠̍ ̸̜͑İ̴̼'̶̳̽l̴̥͘l̶̼̒ ̶͓͒b̶͙͘e̷̻̿ ̸͈f̴̹͘ȍ̴̰r̶͈̔c̵̲̍e̴͍͒d̶̥̈́ ̵͙͂t̴̜͊o̵̞͆ ̷̬̚ǘ̴ͅs̷̜e̶̦͝ ̶̱̽m̴̘̈y̷͙͐ ̷̪̾s̶͈p̴̢̈́e̶̲͐ċ̵̠i̷̘̽å̵͉l̸͍͝ ̸̱̾ḁ̴̄t̸͓̄t̵̤̏ȧ̷̮c̶͎͆k̷̗.̵̯̏" Rose said after agreeing with Marcus.

" _ **YOUR SPECIAL ATTACK?**_ " Marcus said with confusion.

"Y̶͉̿e̶̦̕ȁ̷̡h̸͓̔.̵̱͛ ̸̮̈́m̵̞͑y̴̱̽ ̵͕̀ŝ̴̱p̸̬̎e̷̥̚č̵͈ĩ̶̳a̸̼̐l̸͈͒ ̶̦͊ä̴͓́t̶̯̅t̸͖̒a̶̪͋c̴̝̅k̴̥͒.̸̘͑ ̴͚̑s̶̝̚ò̷̢u̴̖͝n̵̢̕d̴̰̃ ̷̟̈́f̴̤̈́ă̴̢m̸͇͘i̶̫l̵̳͌i̵̛̖ȧ̷͔r̴̘̐?̷̣̃ ̴̥ẅ̷̬ë̴̝́l̴̔͜l̷̚͜,̸̝͝ ̸͎̚ġ̴̫e̸̯̍t̴̹͊ ̴̦͝r̵͔̿e̴̺͛ä̶͉d̶̯̆y̸̱̚.̴͍͆ ̴̗̓c̷̯͆â̶̟ǘ̴̯s̷̛̻ë̸̜ ̴̖ǎ̷̦f̸͍̈t̸̳͛ë̴̤́r̸̥͗ ̶̤͂t̵͕̕ḧ̵͈́e̵͎̐ ̷̧̔n̴͓è̴̡x̴̮̑t̶̬̓ ̶͍m̵̱̋o̷̤͑v̴̨e̴͉̽,̷͕͂ ̶͓͋i̶̼͊'̴̣͋m̵̛̟ ̷̲̔g̵͖̏ơ̴̼i̴͙͝n̴͙̑ǵ̶͇ ̷͍͆ṱ̷͛ȯ̷͇ ̸̩͋u̵̺̓s̴̲̍e̴̼ ̸͖̉í̵̤ṭ̷͆.̷͛ͅ ̵͍̿s̷̰̏o̵̬̅,̵̭̎ ̶̥͠ḯ̷̤f̷̼́ ̷̪͌y̵͉̋o̵͍̒ṵ̵̓ ̸̭̋d̷̬̄o̵͆ͅn̵̠̉'̴̰̇t̴̢̔ ̵̘́w̸̥͛a̴͐ͅn̸̠̔ẗ̴ͅ ̵̠͆t̵͎̂o̸͍͝ ̷͎̐s̸̝̕e̶̱͊ê̸ͅ ̸̤̔į̶͐t̸̃͜,̷̗̑ ̴̮̏ṇ̴͝o̸̯̿w̵̱̌ ̶̦̄w̶͖̽ō̴̺u̸͓͋l̷̠͋d̶͔͝ ̷̬̕b̸̯̑e̷̥͛ ̸̣̀ã̵͙ ̵̹͝g̶̡̓o̸̯̓o̸̻̅d̵̘͝ ̶͙̕ẗ̷̻́i̵͖̓m̴͕̈́ë̴͓́ ̷̝͝t̶̛̙o̴̥̚ ̸̺̓d̴͉̈ȉ̴͎e̴̠̅.̵͔͘" Rose said before she makes another attack, which actually failed at some point.

" _ **I HAVE FACED ALL OF YOUR ATTACKS. I BET THAT YOUR ATTACK WILL SUCK HARD AS YOUR STUPID MOVES!**_ " Marcus seems to mock Rose, which almost irritated her before she calms down.

"F̵̰͌i̵̞͐n̴̖̒e̵͉̋.̸͎̋ ̸̭͑Ḩ̴̂ḛ̴̄r̸͇̈́ḛ̶̇ ̶̭͐ǧ̴̺o̸̮̽è̶͚ŝ̶̗ ̸̠͝n̶͉͘o̷̝͊t̶̥͠h̸̨͠i̸̧̒n̸͖̆g̸̯̽.̸̺͌.̷̬.̶̭͐ ̷̯͝Ỵ̸̏ă̵̟ ̷̣̽r̶͖̔e̴͎̓a̴͍̍d̷̼̆y̸͔̓?̸̤̾ ̷̫͌S̷̝͗u̴̢̔r̸̲̔v̵̥͒í̴̲v̶̨͠ȩ̴͂ ̵̰̓T̵̟̈́H̷̰̾I̶̜͊Ş̵̍ ̶͎̉ȃ̷̘n̷̠d̶̘͛ ̷̫͝I̸͊͜'̸̪̊l̴̠̏l̸̠̽ ̶̙̈s̵̲͌h̸͙̿o̷̓͜w̷̛̪ ̴̛̠ÿ̴̥́o̷̟̎u̴̪̓ ̵͔̅ḿ̷̭ÿ̴̫́ ̶̢̀ṣ̵̕p̷͕͝ė̷͙c̴̗̔i̴̛̦a̴̡l̵͕͝ ̵͚̽ą̴t̶̪̉t̸̛̬a̶̛̞ć̷̟k̵͈̀.̸̢̂ ̷̧͐À̵̬l̷̤̐ț̴̌h̴͆ͅo̶͓͂ụ̷́g̵͓̐h̶̺̆,̶̪̈́ ̴̫̂I̶̬̍ ̵̥̏g̵̀͜ò̸͕ţ̴̀t̵̕ͅa̵̮̚ ̵̦͘w̸͕̌ả̴̞r̷̻̎n̷̝̓ ̷͓͠y̸͙̿o̷͔̅ṵ̶̕.̵̧̿ ̴̣̔T̷͓̀h̷̼͝i̴̩͘š̴͙ ̷̪͘a̷͈̍t̵͈̑t̶̢͘a̴͐ͅc̸͇͋k̴̰̇ ̵̯̈́c̸̨̐o̷̰̊u̴̥̇l̸̼͋d̶̺͐ ̶̢b̵̞͑e̶̪͑ ̵͕̾t̶̘͠h̶̝͆ȩ̶̍ ̴͎̓g̷͈r̷̬̕u̴̡e̶̗̐s̴̨͆ő̵̰m̵͈͌e̸͗͜ ̵͓t̶̙̒h̵͙i̷͖͗n̷̠̚g̶̣ ̷̗̉I̵̧'̷̖͌v̷̧̈ȅ̶̯ ̷̺͛d̵͍͐ǒ̴̞n̴͔͂e̴̢ ̶̯̐s̴̘̊o̵̱̾ ̶̥͝f̷̺̂a̵͔͋r̵̻̂.̵̼̌" Rose seems to lick her teeth, hinting Marcus of what this attack could be.

" _ **OH YEAH? WHAT COULD MAKE THIS ATTACK GRUESOME?**_ " Marcus said with a bit of confusion.

"T̸͎̓h̵͒͜į̵̔s̵̹̿.̵̯̏" Rose said as she ran behind the shadows.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will come very soon. Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year.


	6. The Special Attack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now, after all her attacks, Rose will use a special attack. Will Marcus be able to put down this monster or will his accepts defeat and have his blood spill on the floor? We will see

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy new year, everyone. I have now finished this amazing chapter. I hope this is chapter you've been waiting for. Enjoy! (I'll change the publish date at Midnight.)

Rose then came out of the shadows and quickly bit Marcus at the sides before tearing a piece of his skin. He was in deep pain, but he notices her blasters and dodges all of them. Before he can take a deep breath and cover his wound, Rose grabbed him and swung him up and down, left and right, Hundreds of times. blood was splattered on the floor, wall and ceiling until Rose became tired and slammed him to the ground, having him lay on the puddle of his own blood. Despite the gruesome attack, he rose from the ground and felt tired enough to fight. but he lowered down to his lower form, for he has no energy to unleash it again. 

Rose pants along with the heroic beaten-up kid. She is impressed of how Marcus can survive that long. "A̵͖͂l̴̼̈́r̸̘͝ĭ̷͜g̷͎̚h̵͉̔t̵͓͑,̷͎́ ̷͎̊k̴͖͋ḯ̴͖d̸͙͝.̵̨̅ ̷̥̌Ť̵͇ḣ̷ͅa̷̠ť̶̪'̷̧͝s̶̭͆ ̷͉͝i̷̼̋ẗ̷̨́.̴̺̽ ̷̱͝I̷̬͝t̴̺'̴͈͑s̷͑ͅ ̶̡͠ṭ̷̋i̶̊͜m̵͎̔e̵̙̓ ̴̭͝f̸̠̓o̶̯̓r̴̰ ̵̞͆m̶͙̈́ỷ̸ͅ ̸͇̄ş̷͝p̴̹̉ẻ̷̙c̵̠̈́i̷͈̓ḁ̴̃l̴̲̉ ̶̳̑à̶̝t̵̞͝t̷͔̄ȁ̵̧c̴̺͗k̸̕ͅ.̸͎ ̸͈̓Ỹ̸̘a̸̳̕ ̶͔̿r̴̆͜ĕ̴̮a̷͇̎d̸͔̓y̴̞̾?̵̟̚ ̸͕̋H̴̦e̸̳̎r̵̩̐e̴̮͘ ̶̫͑g̴̭̑o̷̮͑ẽ̶̮s̶̞̀ ̷̖̿n̵͔͐o̶̬̎t̶̝̔h̷̝̒į̵̑n̷͜͝g̴̩̕.̵͚͌"

Marcus waited for the special attack, but it was literally nothing.

"Your special attack... is nothing?" Marcus said out of curiosity.

"Ỳ̵̟̽ü̸̼p̸̳̝͛̐.̶̧̓͠ ̶̳̥͠T̷͉̪͆h̴̬͋͊â̶̼̖̏t̸͇̐'̸͎̽̇s̵̥͔͋͋ ̵̜̄c̵͓̒͝o̶͈̪͛r̸͉̾r̸̓̿͜ë̴̪́̌c̵̢̛̊t̸̛͇̳̃.̷͇̽̉ ̸̢̳̂T̵̹̠̅h̷͎̱̃̅e̶̗͒ͅ ̶̝̑ș̶̒p̶̟͆̇e̸̜̜͆c̷̙̅i̶̟̋a̵̹̤͠l̶̰͎̆̚ ̴͍̪̎̅a̸̬̳͋̑t̶̹̞͝t̶̻͙̂̐a̴̳̟̓c̷̫̫͂k̴͓͎͒̓ ̶̗̎í̶̭̀s̸͕͊͒ ̶͙͌͂l̵̡̓̄ĩ̸̻̖̏t̴̗̯͑̍e̶̝̒r̴̻̙͗̚a̶͎͗l̴͇̔l̵̹̟̈͘ẙ̸͖̤ ̵̗͛̏ň̸̗o̸̖͓̊ţ̶̟̄͠h̸̺̽i̸̮̒ͅn̷͇̾̋͜g̷̦̒͝.̵̬̮̃ ̶̊ͅA̸̯̍́͜n̴̦̾̀d̴̝͚̃ ̷̖̊ȋ̶͕t̸̡̪̓̓'̵̼̠̈s̷̬̐ ̸̲͂n̸̡̬͑ő̵̘͂ṱ̴̀ ̶̤͍̋̑g̴̥̪̔̈́o̶̜͙͗̎i̴̥̐n̶͎g̸͙͛͆ ̴̡̩̽̇ṱ̶̂o̵̤͝ͅ ̸̡̮̎b̸̰͂e̵̦̪͑ ̴̭̜͋̾a̷̛͔̿n̶̝̅y̶̢̾ṫ̴̹̜͠h̵̠̰̆̑ḯ̶̛͕n̸̫͘g̸̰̀ ̸̝̭͆̀e̶̯i̸͍̱̍͋ț̶͈̿̎h̸̗͊̾ē̶̛̝ŗ̶̻̊.̶̅ͅ" 

Rose chuckled as she is going to admit something from the beginning of the fight. 

"Y̷̖̙̑̎a̵͍̾ ̴̻̇g̷̜̔͘ẻ̸͘ͅt̸̛̙̽ ̷̡͛͜i̷̲̐t̶̲͑͝?̴̪̫̕ ̷̮̥̏Ḯ̷̲͝ ̴͈̘k̶̩̫̇̔ṅ̵̯̥ö̵͙͇́͋w̵̠̓̓ͅ ̷͓͙̃Ȉ̴̦ ̶̢̤̽c̶͈̘̍ǎ̸͈̞n̸̯̆'̷̼̍t̵̫̱̂ ̸̱̼̍̋b̷̦̖̒ĕ̶̦a̵͎̔̀t̷͉̀̋ ̸̣̌ÿ̶̠̂a̶̠̾.̶̧̚ ̶̮͗́Ö̵̟̤́̕n̵̫͉̾͝ȅ̵̻̚ ̷̥̿̒͜ơ̴͙͔̄f̵͇̑̉ ̸̨͉̈́y̴͖̏o̸̙̘͒͋ų̷̨̅͆ṟ̴̥̈́͘ ̶̘͝ẗ̶̹̰u̷͕̤͂r̵̝̫͝n̶̦͚̄s̸̛̞.̸̬̜̎.̷̮͋.̸̛͔͂ ̵̹̐̾Ÿ̸̩̩́̅ơ̵͍u̷̎̏ͅ'̶̘̙̑́ř̸̦̻̈́e̷̡͘ ̷̧̙͛̋j̷̙̔ṵ̸͔͂s̵̠͕̓t̵̘̤̋͝ ̴̫̭̈́ḡ̸͕̯o̶̩̦̒͘n̷̨̳̿n̸̝̪̓a̴͕̽̎ ̸͚̣̑͝k̶͍͝ĭ̶̳l̷̗̒̊l̴͗ͅ ̵̯̯̉̓m̵̪̃͘e̴̜̕.̴̢̝̊ ̸͓̍̀Ŝ̸̰o̴̙̻͊͐,̷̺͛ ̴̝̃u̷̯͇̎͂h̸̘̫̉̽,̶̟̇ ̶̨̹͑I̷̻͆'̶̺̠̕v̷͈̄e̷͖̅ ̴̛͓̏d̴͇͛̀e̵̻̓̾c̷͕̾̉ï̸͉͝d̸̟̘͛ë̸̺́̉d̴͕̖̈.̷̜̈́͌.̶̜̱͆.̶̩͙̍ ̵̟͆I̶̭͋͒ṯ̸͍̊ ̵̬̐w̵͎͗͆ŏ̸̺n̵̩͗'̶̊ͅt̴̻̉ ̴͍̎B̵͈͖͐̊Ȩ̶̩̐ ̶͈̀̈ỵ̶̦́o̷͈̰̾͘ǔ̵̫r̸̡͂ ̷̨̬̆t̷̺͆ǘ̷͔̞ȓ̷͍͊n̵͕̾̅.̶̝͇̇ ̵̜̏͛E̸̝̪̊v̸̼͌e̸̺r̷̟̘̍.̴͔͍͊̽ ̷̱̉̆I̷̭͉̕'̵̛̣͠ͅm̸͈̯͝ ̴̢̦̈j̸̞̄̓u̷͍͂s̷̢͒̓t̸̟̃̓ ̷̞͍̄̂g̷̢̤͐o̴̙̭̒̎ḯ̷̭͐n̵̼̫̄̆g̸͕͛ ̶̘͔̕t̷̨͓̃o̵̙ ̵̻̮͊̿k̷͕̦̈́̌e̶̺̝͐e̸͕̯͛p̵͇͋ ̷̩͑M̶̠̬̽Y̵̬̪͝ ̴̟͉͗ṯ̷̣͛͗u̵̙̇r̷̠̠͊̍n̴̗̽͘ ̴̼̠̌ṷ̵̋̑n̶̖̈́͘t̵̡͗i̸̤̜̕ḻ̶͒͝ ̷̫̱͋y̷̮̲͝ȏ̶̖̗͑ṷ̸̓͘ ̸̡̉g̴̤̣̏͝į̶̗̆v̸̖̟̅͝ê̵̼ ̴̨̣̑̚u̶̻͂p̴̖͂.̷̟̂͊ e̸̥͘v̷̗͖̓͘ẽ̴̮̪̌n̶͔̊ ̸̬̲̒i̷̠f̶̘͐ ̸̥̩̏̋i̶͈͝ţ̸̛̮ ̵̛̣ͅm̵̞̐̔e̸͖̗̒͝a̷̋͗͜ͅn̷͙͒s̵̟͊̎ ̸̥̍w̴͕̽͘e̷̙̦͘ ̸͙̦̿̆h̷̺̄̚ä̷͈́v̵͍̈ë̸̲̖́̅ ̴͎̰̈́̚t̸͎͖̆o̵̲̾ ̸̞͘̚s̵͙̑t̶̝̐a̴̮̥͌͠ň̶̮͎̾d̶̗̒ ̴͙͍̎͆h̴̙̓́ȇ̷̘r̵̢̙̀e̴̪͇ ̴̙̟̉u̷̼̚ņ̴͚̌ț̵͑̈i̷̝͛ļ̵̨̋͘ ̶̨̣̒t̶̪̋͐h̵̙̔̄e̷̠͂ ̶̱͝ḙ̵̎n̷͕̓͑d̸̪̃͠ ̴̤͓͑̚o̸̝̎̏f̸̻̈́ ̷̙͐t̴̼͈́ỉ̵͔m̴̡͕̏̍ė̴̡͊.̸̙̮̈̆ ̷̭͌̋c̵̳͋ā̶̼̅p̸͔̤̒i̵͕͌̈́c̷͇̾̏h̵̪̓ͅé̷͙͉̆?̸͔͍̅͗

"One question. If you knew I would win, why did you fight me?" Marcus said as he is curious of why the fight started even though she knew she would win.

"I̵͍̱̓ ̵̠̋j̴̝̳̈́u̷̯̓s̷̳͔̃ẗ̵̺͎́ ̵̗̄w̴̫̍a̵̢͍̓ṋ̷̌t̷̬͊e̷̡̺͋d̵̤̲͊̆ ̵͉̩͒š̴͎o̷̭͈͗m̸͓̖̉e̸̫̿ ̶͎͈̀f̴̖͗͊u̵̹ṋ̸͜ ̶̯͂b̵̟̱̆̍ȅ̴̤̌f̸̘͐o̸̠̚r̵̛̞e̶͕̟͘ ̴̖̰̂̇y̶̲͈̆o̴̓́͜u̸̫̙̔ ̵̯̪̈̂g̶͕̐̍i̵͍̞͊̇v̴̢̳͠e̵͔͠ ̴͓̝̕ṳ̶̾p̴̲̎.̸͉̎̐ ̵͉̍͒B̶̹̆͝ȇ̸̹̒s̶̟͗į̷͝d̷͕͍̅ȅ̴͉͈s̸̤̺̽,̸̦̜̈́ ̶̤̉Ỵ̷͚̑̒O̴̧͇̚͝U̷̙̻͌ ̵̯̰̉d̵͈̾ó̵̬n̶͓̿'̷̼͒t̷̻̙͝ ̶̰͈͊h̵͙a̶̢̟͐v̶̗͝e̷̩̠̔ ̸̮̮̈́̒T̴̫̩͂͘h̷̳͇̆e̸̳̬̔͐ ̶̮̪̀̔E̷̝̓m̴̯̕͝p̵͓͈͗̿ẹ̶͘ṛ̴͇̎̊ö̷͉̣́̈́r̴̤̙͐'̷̻͗͌ͅŝ̵̜̠͆ ̴̪̌c̷̢̍͆o̵̬͖͑v̸͖̽e̵̲͌̓n̸͖͌ ̸͕̆̊ś̸͕̖̀w̸̢̪̏o̴̜̤͑̾r̵̝͛d̷̡̲͘,̶̩̟͐ ̷̬̗͂̄o̷͎̙̿͝ř̷̬̯͝ ̴͌̏ͅͅa̵̅ͅn̷͖͆ÿ̵̜̜͛ ̵͚̆w̴̻̰̓̓ë̴͔́ą̴͎̈́͛p̷̥̈́ō̶͇͇͒n̸̥͍̓ȓ̶͖͎̔ÿ̸̱͙́͌ ̷͈͜͝f̶͓̐̃o̷͉͛͘r̴̻̅̐ ̷̦̻̽t̷͚́h̶̢̨̑a̴̧͓̓t̷̡̻͋ ̴̳͗̂m̷͙̩̐å̷̡̂t̶̞́t̵̟͈́͠e̵̩̥̎̈́r̴̖͔̉.̶͉̱̏" Rose said as she thinks that he has no weaponry, but she is wrong. because Marcus has something hidden. "B̵̧̋̈́u̸̬͈͂͌t̴͇̓ ̶͉̹̑w̵͎͇͠h̴̢͐a̷̳ͅṱ̴̡̈́̃ ̵̬͆̽͜d̷͖̣͝i̵̙͙̽f̴̩̅f̵̲̠̃ḙ̸̪͂r̸̙̦̚e̵͇̗̐n̷͖̟͐̔c̸̗͍̄ḙ̸̫̈̊ ̷̮͕d̴̨͕͆ö̸̥͎e̴̺͙͗͒s̴̟̝͌͝ ̶̯̙͑̅i̴̧͚̚t̸͎͈͊̇ ̷̞̔m̶̗̓̇ȧ̵̲̞k̵͙̅̾e̵͕̦͗?̷̡̪̓͝ ̶̻̘͆I̷̱͋'̴̟̯̀l̷̼̟̕l̵͖̓ ̵͖̖̾j̴̨̹̓u̴̟͋s̷͎̄t̸̘̣͑ ̵͇̑͝c̴̞̎̿o̷͈͋m̸̛̙̝̈́e̴̝͗̈́͜ ̸͈͊̌b̷̃̽ͅâ̶̙č̸̝k̴͍̲̃.̷͖͆̈́ ̷̱͊͆e̷̹͒͝v̴͇̖͊è̷̞̘r̷͇̭̆̎y̷͙͑ ̶̓̎͜ď̸̳e̵̹̮͑a̶̧̻͛̈t̸͖̝̿h̷͎̻̋ ̷͖̩͂̄I̵̮̠̓͘ ̸̻͒h̸̦͚̎̅a̶̲̗̅͛d̷̩̭̿̿,̵͉́ ̶̮̀́ͅÍ̶̙͜͝ ̴͕͝c̷͖̓ǎ̷͉m̶̯ę̵͌̊ ̸̤̍͒b̷̘̖̑͂a̷̜̚c̸̬̿k̷͖̹͋̓,̵̝͇̈ ̴̺̯͗ṋ̶͐o̸̠ ̴̘͈͗̈́m̸̖̊̔ä̶̮̓t̴͍ť̸̪̩͐e̷̫̎r̷̟̮̂͒ ̸̪͈̆w̶̳̓h̶̰͘ä̴̬̤̕t̵̼̿͜.̶̦͂̑ ̴̪̂Y̶̨͇͊͛o̷͚͖͒ú̷̬'̷̧̓̓l̶͇̓͝l̵̤͝ ̷͎͆͝g̷͕͈̏e̶͕͛͒t̴̞̐͝ ̴̡͙͠b̶̡͓̂o̸͉̽r̸̦̒ë̴̘́d̶̡̏ ̴̩̈̈ȟ̵̝e̷̱̕͜r̴̳̞̃̌e̴͎͊.̵͚̏͑ ̸͖̆i̵̩̍̇͜f̵͖̈́ ̶͈̆y̸̥͋ơ̶͈͋u̵̲̓ ̵̝̝̑ĥ̵̩͙ȃ̵̭̳v̵̜̍̄e̸͕̎n̶̥͐'̵̲͑t̷̲͗̈́ͅ ̴̛̰̏g̴̝͊o̷͍͇̽̿t̵̼̉͜t̷̥͝ĕ̸̜̕n̸̢͝ ̷̖̻̓b̵̓͘ͅo̷̥̕r̴̜̊͒e̸͙̞͒d̷̘̗̄̉ ̶̱͓͝a̷͈͝ľ̷̦r̸̝͠ĕ̷̡ä̶̡̼́ḍ̷͚̈́͛y̷͖̍̽,̵͉̆ ̷͙̼͘a̴̱͂͒n̶̥̅̈́ḓ̷̒ ̵͈͐͐t̷̳̓h̷̲̺̿͘è̶̖͉̈́n̸͔͗̓,̷̳̬̍ ̷̡̥͒̏ŷ̸͕o̴͚͈͛u̸͎̜͠'̶̮͒l̴̤̞̎l̶͓̹̽ ̸̤̃f̶̲͋i̶͕̼̽n̷͔̂ā̷̳͓͠l̸̮͚̅l̷̺͆y̷͎͒ ̶̛͓̎q̵̼͝ǘ̵͙̟͋ḭ̷͘t̴̺̯͂͝.̶̝͐͆" 

Rose had kept an eye on him that if he moves, she'll slam him to the ground.

"I̶̬͑̍ͅ ̷̣̈͆k̴̐͜ǹ̴̗̹͗o̸̝w̷̢̞͐̋ ̶̛̪y̴̻̕͝o̷̟̼̊̕ŭ̵̱̱r̵͈͚͆͋ ̷̥̿t̷̝y̸͓̰̎p̴͖̃ę̴̲̍.̴̙̰̌̈ ̴̤̳̿̍Y̶̠̼̏̄ǫ̵̦̃ǘ̷͙'̴̩͔̓̑r̵̜͚̒̚e̴̗͉͠ ̶̹̲͠v̶̬̖̈e̷͚͍͛̉r̸̻͚̒ý̸͜ ̸̛͇͕̿d̵̡e̴͔͝t̸̫̲̐̉ḙ̸̱̕r̴͙̺̆m̵̛͇̙̃î̸̝̀n̸͙̘̄́ë̶̢́̄d̴̯͔̽,̶̹̒̏ ̷͍̔a̵̱̩̍̚r̵̬̆e̴̱͖͂n̴̙̘̒̅'̵͈͝ṯ̴̏̕ ̷̹̖́̃y̵̬̎ỏ̸͈͉̐ų̵̙̍̌,̶̖̓̄ ̸͉̆ḳ̴̽ị̷͕̓͑d̴̹͛͝?̵̛͓̱̑ ̷͇̈́͠ͅŸ̴͙̮͌o̴͓̭̔̆ů̷̻͇'̵̥̄̊l̸̳͠l̶͎͔̒͠ ̴̳̟̽̈́n̴͇̈́͘ĕ̶̟v̶͍̹̕e̷͎̳̾r̷̲͒ ̶̬̯̚g̷̮̈i̷̞̤͗v̶̳́e̶̯̜͝ ̶̟̑u̵̝̜̾̚p̷͖̉,̸̙̈́̃ ̶̧̰̑̆e̷͈̋v̸̼̉ḛ̴̥̍n̷̛̤̙͂ ̷̣̈́ǐ̵̛̪f̸̮́ ̴͈̅͒t̸̛̝͚̏ḥ̶̡͐͑e̸̢ṙ̸̬̼͐e̷̩̳͛̈́'̷̯̭͛ș̷͋̄,̴͍̚ ̶̪̞͛̈́u̴̠͖̓h̸̗̅̃.̵͇̬̄.̵̠̮̄.̵̭̦̈̆ ̶͚̆a̴̦̎͛b̶̨͉͌s̵͇͚ô̷̮ľ̶̝͉ŭ̸͖̪̆ṯ̵̠͛̓e̷̦̕ĺ̵̼͆y̶̪̽ͅ ̴͚̞̿̕N̶̦̟̄O̸̠̘̿ ̴̼̇b̷̨̯̆e̶̙̓̏n̸͕̰͒͝e̷̪̮̽f̸̮͈͊̚ĩ̸͔͕́ţ̷̜̾͘ ̶̢̨̄ṫ̸͚̕õ̸̫̩ ̴̰͚̎̉p̵͔̏e̴̮͘r̷͕̎s̶͍͠ẹ̵̥̀͗v̴̪̜͋ę̸̤̾͝r̸̜̮̚͝i̸̻̊͘n̷̦̈́g̶̤͠ ̸͔̈́w̵̫͍ḣ̵̡̺̇a̵̦͖͒t̸̜̹̅̃s̸̜͊̋ǫ̴̼̾̄e̷̺̊͝v̶̹͛e̶̻͋r̸͉͇̈́.̷̛͕͗ ̴̡͍̄̉Y̴̯̘̾o̸̯̾͛ü̴̢͇'̸͓̿̏l̴̨͖̿̿l̵̨̲̈́ ̸̖͆j̶͇͆ư̴̜͛s̸͈͖̄t̷͕̿ ̷͙̬̔k̷̢̔̒͜e̸͓̰ẽ̸̢́p̴͚̊ ̴̧͒g̷̲̥̒o̵̧̓͑i̶̇̉͜ṋ̸͂̈́ͅg̴̺̩̈́̕.̶̗̒ ̴̳̖͛͑j̸̘̪͌u̷̯̔ś̸̹̗t̸̠̏͘ ̵̞̀f̴̝̠̏ǒ̵̯̜r̷̤̺̾ ̸̥̉ỳ̶̫ò̷̦u̷̟̯̚r̵̲̫̈́̾s̵̗̪͊ë̵̠́l̸̗̅̍f̶̮̝̎ ̸͉̹̂o̶͎͋ŗ̸̛͊ ̸̦̰̋͝h̵̟̃o̶̰͛n̵̲͑͘o̴̹͒r̸͖͎̀.̵̻̚.̷͎̘͐.̴̫̾ ̵̝̮́b̷̬̍͊͜ų̴̂t̷̩̯͑ ̷̧̋b̴͈̈ẽ̸̫͗c̵̰͒á̴̟û̵̢͇̐s̴͕̜̊ê̷̦̙ ̸̼̾͗y̴͙͓o̷͕͒̉u̶̧̝͘ ̶̢̹͐t̶͎̳͊ḣ̷̞̻͘i̸̹̊͂n̸̻̮̈́k̷̰̗̍̆ ̶̯̥̏y̸̳o̸̪͝u̴͔͚̽ ̵̤̗̀c̴̤̈́͒a̷͍̺̒n̴̝̄̿.̷̝͔͆͊ ̸̰̇̄a̸̢̩͝ṋ̶̀ͅd̸̝̟́ ̶̺͙̈B̴̜̽e̶̬͗͐c̴̱͐a̴̻̯̚ṷ̶͎̊s̴͚͓̾e̷̢̜͆ ̵̠͍̿y̸̻o̸͎̔u̸̬͒ ̸͕͌̉"̷̼̉c̶͕̊̾a̵̭̤̓̅n̵͍̟͆̓"̶͎̜͆.̴̮̈̀.̶͔̝͐.̶̦͝ ̸̝̾y̸̨̿ò̴̙̙͑ṹ̷͖̣ ̸̭̝͆"̵̥̼̔͋Ḧ̷͈͚́̇A̴̗͘V̸̩̚È̸̆ͅ ̶̖T̶̻̹͒͆Ö̶͓̝.̵̦͍̃"

"B̴͎͐u̵̮͝t̴̰͘ ̸̖̉ṇ̵̾ǒ̷̖ŵ̶̦,̸̎ͅ ̵̟̌y̵̪̓o̷͈͘u̸̳̚'̵̱͛v̶̫͝e̶͖̾ ̷̞͘ŗ̴̌e̷̖ȧ̵̺c̸̣͛h̸͗ͅe̴͈̾ḍ̷̔ ̸͕̕t̶͉͋h̷͔̍e̵̤ ̵͎̕ȇ̵͙n̸͚͆d̸͇̽.̷̮̎ ̸͇̈T̶͇͊h̷̡͆e̵̳̒r̴̗͊e̸͔͊'̴̰͝s̵̢ ̸̮n̷̤͗o̵̟͑t̶̼͒ẖ̵̓i̴̪̔n̵͕̉g̴̟̚ ̵̲́l̵̡̾e̸͉͑f̸̝̓t̸̫͂ ̸̦͌f̴̞̌o̶̡̓r̴̞̉ ̸̭̚ŷ̴̞a̴̯͝ ̷̥̐n̵̻̋ọ̶̐w̸͙͗.̴̙̇ ̸͚̓Ṡ̴̘ŏ̶̖,̸̕ͅ ̶̮̕ȋ̸̗n̵̘̏ ̴̗͋m̸̝͘y̶͓̋ ̸̰͋p̸͍̀e̴̻̋r̷̲̒s̸͉̋o̷̰̕ṅ̷̼ă̵̤l̷̨͝ ̸̣͘o̸̡̎p̷̗̈́i̸̠̎ǹ̶̮i̵͙̅ö̸̟́n̵̖͝.̶̝̌.̷̨̏.̵̥̍ ̴͎͒T̷̙͘h̵̨͝ȅ̶͔ ̴͜m̵̱͋ò̶̡s̶̠͂t̸͚̉ ̷͖̄"̸̠̐ḋ̷̰e̵̳͆t̵̳̐e̸̙̚r̸͉͠m̵̭̒ǐ̴̺n̵͝ͅe̴̦̔d̵̯͐"̸͎͘ ̵̱̔t̶͇̎h̵̡̓i̶̓ͅn̷͕͠ǵ̴̥ ̶̗̿y̷̻̿ö̶̥́u̴͖͗ ̵̔͜c̷̰̓a̴̠͂n̴̞̽ ̷̩̎d̶̗̏o̶̤͛ ̴͚͋h̵͉͊ë̴̻́r̶͝ͅe̸̘̽?̶̣̏ ̴̠͗Ḭ̷͠s̵̡̍ ̴̠̐t̴̜̽o̸̗̿ ̶̩̅c̶̣̓ő̶̝m̷̩̀p̴̺̆l̵̦͌e̵͔̊ṯ̴̌ė̶̩l̸͕͐y̷͕͛ ̷̺̆g̸̼͂i̷͎͂v̶̹̈́e̵͎̔ ̶̫̑ȕ̵̳p̴̺̑ ̶̧̀a̸̫̋n̸͎͒d̴̞̍.̴͚̓.̶̳͠.̴̱͆" Rose yawns as she was tired out from that attack. "D̷̝̊ó̴̻ ̸̗̍ḻ̶͋i̷̫͝t̷̼̒e̶͎͛r̵̫̂ă̴̙l̴̨̂l̵̩͆y̵̨̚ ̸̗̇ȃ̷̼ṉ̶̌y̶̝̚t̸̻̾h̸̢̐ĩ̸̹n̶̠͐g̴̱̚ ̷̭̈e̶͖͘l̴̯̋ś̶̞ȇ̷̦.̴̦̋"

Rose tries to keep an eye on Marcus, making sure he doesn't move. She is feeling tired and she slowly closes her eyes and take a snooze. With her sleeping, Marcus gets up and and moves closer to Rose. He is charging energy to his left paw, ready to swipe her. But the moment he swiped, she dodges quickly.

"H̵̬̔A̸̪͋H̵͜͝!̶̩͠ ̷͇̽D̵̜͝i̴̮͛d̶̄ͅ ̸́͜y̵̲͋a̴̝̍ ̸͕͛r̵͎e̷̮̊a̸͈͊l̸̨͛l̸̩̆y̵͒ͅ ̴͔t̸̿͜h̶͈͂į̴̏n̵͔̒k̸̝̾ ̷̫̔y̴̻̏o̴̻̓u̵̼͑'̶̺d̶̯̓ ̴̳̑b̴̡̛e̶̫͝ ̸͌͜a̶͉̋ḅ̴̊ĺ̵̜ē̸̞ ̵̮̓t̷̳͗o̷̦̅-̵̼"

Then Marcus pulled out his secret weapon, The Vorpal Blade, hanging from his right side of his jacket and slashes Rose across the chest, surprising the monster as her dark blood and bile from her magic sac was dripping to the ground. Rose then just smiled and puts her hand on her bleeding wound.

"S̶̹͌o̷͈,̸̬́ ̶͚g̵̟̈́ụ̶͗e̷̯̓s̵̲̆ṡ̴̫ ̵͇̕t̴̝̽ḥ̶̂ǎ̴̮t̴̤'̶̯͗ș̷̈́ ̸͜͝ḯ̵͔t̸͈̄,̵̣͑ ̷̹̽h̴̚ͅu̵͚͘h̸̝̾.̵̀͜ ̸̣̇I̸͇͑ ̷͉̃d̸̘̒i̶̩͛d̴̩̈́ǹ̴̞'̶͙̉t̸̖͐ ̸͓͊ķ̸͝ṋ̷̍o̷̰̓w̷͙ ̴̘̚y̶͙͂o̷̻̕ụ̶̂ ̶̯̎h̴̟a̸̺͑d̴̨̔ ̶͒͜t̶͎͛h̵͙̕ā̶̭t̶͖͆ ̷͚̂w̵̞̒î̷͈t̴̺͌h̶̘̏ ̶̝̓y̸̻̍a̴̝̅.̷͓̄ ̶̜́G̷̩̀u̴̒ͅẻ̷̯s̵͖͘s̵̠͂ ̷̞̍t̴̤̓h̷̭͒a̴̬͘t̵͓̕'̸͖͋s̶̮̒ ̷̢̀w̸̞̓h̴̬̿y̴̺̐ ̷̟̎y̴̬̍o̶̻͌u̷͔̐ ̴̦̉ū̸̮s̶͍͗ȩ̸́d̵̞͊ ̴͔̿y̶̜͋o̸̭͐u̶͇̿r̷̗̀ ̶͕̾c̶̨̿l̶̰̚a̴̤̚ẅ̵̺́s̴̞̏.̵̜̍ ̵̘͂V̷̱̇ê̴̢r̷͔̓y̶̦͝ ̶̯̈c̶͇̒l̵͇̎e̸̖̚v̶̏͜e̷̤͝r̵͎̒,̸̡̽ ̵̳̈k̵̲í̴͓ď̸̥.̷̣̓ ̵̺̈Ĭ̵͖ ̷͕̌g̵͈͌u̵̘͛e̷̞̒s̴͇̄s̵̞̅ ̵̧̋t̶̖́h̷̦́e̷͙̽ ̵̦f̶̘̌e̷̫̚ù̴͍d̴̘́ ̶̩̀h̵̞̊a̵̦͐š̸̬ ̸̠͝n̶͚̈ó̷͚ŵ̷̩ ̵̗͌o̸̦̿f̷̦̈́f̵̱̓i̸̽ͅc̵̝i̸̬͘ạ̴̑ľ̴̗l̵̻̔y̴̟̑ ̶̯̅e̴̬͘n̶̢͝d̴͎̈́ȅ̶̹d̵̢̋.̷͓̇ ̶͋ͅJ̵͚u̷͔̐s̴̰̈́t̴̰̿ ̴͈̃d̵͓͑o̸͍̾n̷̺'̸͙̽t̸̠̉ ̷̻͐s̸̜͝ȁ̸͉y̷̮̔ ̴̳͠I̶̧̋ ̸̬͘d̸͍͘i̴̘͗d̵̞̽n̴̩̎'̸̬͛t̸̻̏ ̴͍̅w̸̗̓á̵̙r̴̠̈n̷̡͆ ̴̩̈́ý̵̨a̸̞͘ ̵͔̎á̶̭b̸̪͂ǒ̵͇ǘ̷̞t̷͖̋ ̶̙̔ẅ̵͈́a̵̼̾r̷̰̒s̶̈́͜,̴̯̕ ̷̬͗t̷͒͜ḩ̷̌o̶̙̐u̶̜g̷̗͗h̷̛͎.̷̪̄ ̴̨̐W̶̡̅e̷̲͑l̵̯̆p̶͓̂.̴̡͂.̶͉̕.̴̱͌ ̷͎Î̴̞'̸͓̇m̵̰͝ ̷̞́g̸̮̏ȏ̷̩i̸̙n̸̗͒g̶̳͝ ̴̡̛t̵̮̊o̶͒͜ ̶̪͠F̷̞̒r̷̹͛e̶̲͠d̷̦̒ď̸̹ẏ̴̘'̵̛̬s̶͍̃.̷̢͘" 

Rose just walks away passed Marcus, limping and dripping blood in the trail. The monster had never been in defeat. she always come back, but they say that only one weapon can kill creatures of insanity, and that is Marcus' blade. 

"Ļ̵̦̀̿u̶̳͊̽z̴̝̺̿͝,̸̠͍͎̑͗ ̷̞͙̬́͝w̶̘̬͐h̷̦̤̹̏̏a̷̩̘̜̾̌t̶͚̤͌̒̈́ ̷̘̉̍ŵ̷̪̤͕̓i̵̺̗͓͝͠l̶͇̳̬̾͋l̵̜̆͐ ̷̫͚̒̏͌m̷̨̩͒y̵̡̏̾ ̸̦̾̀o̶̙͋́w̴̘̟͐ͅn̷̡̯̦̚ ̷̤̞͉̕H̸͓̺͒e̸̹͗͝ͅl̶̨̡̺͗l̵̗͈̰̊̔ ̶͓̈͊b̸̛̖͈̮̊ḛ̸̜̊ ̴̬͗͊̓t̶̛͍͒͌h̴͉̗͐̅i̷̡̛͘̕s̴͈̩̄ ̶̛̋̕͜t̶͕̗̺̊̾ỉ̷͖̏m̷̲͗̇̈́ę̸̨͌?̶͉̄́" Rose said her last words, before turning to dust, leaving only her clothes and mask.

Marcus lays down and the column and healing himself with his own regenerating power and whispers to himself. "Finally, after all this time, you can finally rest, Mama. You can finally rest."

But he still has to face the tyrant, but first, he must take a little rest. and after 9 years of Rose spreading fear to Marcus, it was over and he hasn't felt like this in a long time.

Marcus then stood up and looked back. "That felt like an intense final battle back there. Anyway, I only wanted to say, Thanks to all of ya, who been following, supporting and liking this story. Hoped you enjoyed it.... As much as I do." Marcus said as he is giving his thanks to the audience for this crucial battle. "And thanks to all of the fellow humans who gave this story more likes. without you, this story wouldn't be possible to complete. This is for you guys." And in a split second, he revealed his soft and furry crimson colored tail which isn't much shown without the beast form. "Stay tuned for more."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I hope that this year will get better and when I will learn to draw perfectly, I will add art onto this fan fictional story and a comic about it. I am Imaginativekid16 and I hope I'll write more about him and the rarest ship of this fandom "The Light Owl." See you next time.


End file.
